The Mistress and The Queen
by QueenAnne30
Summary: With Katherine surviving her illness in January of 1536, and his love for Anne fading daily, Henry takes drastic actions to secure his kingdom and his line, but what lengths will he go to ensure a son for his line?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: With Katherine surviving her illness in January of 1536, and his love for Anne fading daily, Henry takes drastic actions to secure his kingdom and his line, but what lengths will he go to ensure a son for England?**_

 **Ok so here is the third story I will be posting up today (there will be another two after this) and I do hope you all enjoy it. The story is Based upon the challenge posted by Lady Isabelle Black:** **Henry Takes A** **Second Bride: In which the requirements where as follows:**

 **\- Katherine survives her near death experience in January leaving Anne with some form of protection. Since if Henry divorced Anne the people would wish for him to reunite with Katherine.**

 **\- Henry decides as the Head of Church to be allowed to take a second bride, In Jane Seymour.**

 **\- Thus leaving Anne as the Queen of England and Jane as Henry's second wife.**

 **\- However, Anne's children as the Queen of England would come before Jane's children in the line of succession such as any son borne to Anne would come before Jane's own sons and the same thing with their daughters as well.**

 **\- Both Anne and Jane are pregnant at the same time after Anne's historical miscarriage occurred.**

 **I already have four chapters of this story written and I will continue to update depending upon the response the story receives, hehe I don't want to bore anyone. While all of my stories are centred around Anne and Henry I do like to think that everyone I have written and am posting are unique and different no story will be the same as any other and nor will they have any of the same outcomes.**

 **Anyway on with the first chapter, I do hope you all enjoy it. As usual I own nothing.**

 **Chapter One:**

* * *

 **January 7th 1536**

 _ **Greenwich Palace**_

Anne was dressed simply in a gown of deep purple, which fitted loosely around her ever-growing bump. She wore her hair up in an elaborate bun, a matching headpiece adorning her hair. She was seated quietly in her rooms, with a fire burning across from her, and Nan talking quietly beside her. She tried to listen to Nan's words, but her mind and thoughts were elsewhere.

News had reached the court at the start of that week that Katherine of Aragon had taken ill, the thought was that she was unlikely to survive her sickness, and all were waiting to here of the outcome, Anne especially. Either way Anne knew she would lose. No doubt her enemies would think her responsible, Anne had expressed her wish for Katherine's death often and openly, yet she had no part in it, and no longer did she wish for it.

With Katherine dead, Anne would be the only Queen in England, yet Anne also knew that Katherine was not her only rival for the position, Henry had taken a fancy to one of Anne's ladies, Jane Seymour, and Anne knew that this time was different to all the others. Henry was not simply in lust with his new whore, he believed himself in love with her, and that was a dangerous thing. Currently Anne was pregnant, but she knew there would be no second chances after this, if she lost the child in her womb, Jane Seymour would be Queen within the month, if she bore a girl it would perhaps take a year, but in the end she would be replaced, without Katherine Henry could cast her aside with little trouble and effort, it was not as if she was greatly loved. If Katherine survived however Henry would not be able to cast her aside, not without being forced to return to Katherine, a woman barren and beyond her years, with little life left in her, boy, girl or stillborn, with Katherine alive, Anne would remain Henry's wife and Queen, yet with Katherine alive her claim and that of her children would always be doubted. Either way Anne lost and already she had lost too much.

Henry had little love left for her, there was lust there but little more, a part of Anne liked to think that he did still care for her for the sake of Elizabeth and the past they both shared but she knew such hopes had little merit, the man she had married no longer remained. The King was but a shadow of the man he used to be; yet still Anne loved him greatly, and still she hoped for her husband to return to her.

" Your Majesty," It was Madge's voice that interrupted her thoughts, Anne had instructed her cousin to put her ear to the ground and listen for any new tiding regarding the Dowager Princess, and any other such information that might be of use to her. A Queen too needed her spies and Madge was one of many Anne now had in her possession. She would not let the axe fall upon her without having knowledge of it first, Anne was as ever a woman with ambition and tact that much had not changed about her, nor would it ever, if it was her fate to be cast aside she would not let it be done unless on her terms, let them grumble this was how it was going to be. Anne would not lose, not again, she would hold her own from here on out. She would be a victim no longer, not to anyone.

" What news Madge?" Anne asked her eyes looking into her cousins as if to find some betrayal of emotion, whatever Madge's thoughts on what she had learnt she kept well hidden, leaving Anne to remain guessing as to what her next step should be.

With a slight curtsey Madge made her way to stand next to the Queen before bending down to Anne's level and whispering in her mistresses ear. " Katherine lives."

The words sent a shiver up Anne's spine, yet she let nothing show on her face, " will she continue to do so?" Anne questioned her words soft and only audible to Madge.

Madge said nothing to that she just nodded her head, and Anne knew that Katherine had recovered when all had already thought her dead.

" God's be good," Anne said loudly, so that all of her ladies present could hear her, always there were eyes and ears upon her, she must remember that, what she said to them would be reported back to whoever they served, and Anne was determined to make sure that no fault could be found in her words, not anymore, " The Princess Dowager of Wales lives, we must all pray for her life ladies, for her continued survival and health." _Even if she does not pray for mine._

" My lady there is something else, I heard it from…"

" Spit it out Madge whatever is it," Anne interrupted her voice a whisper again, not once did she let the smile fall from her face.

" There are rumours that the King has plans to take two brides." Madge did not look at her as she spoke and Anne knew well enough that her cousin was scarred of her response.

In truth she should have been prepared for such things. Henry was the supreme head of the Church of England, if he wanted to condone bigamy it was within his rights to do so, and perhaps his affections for Katherine had returned once he had learnt of her illness. They had been together for over two decades after all, and perhaps this would ease the mind of the commons if Katherine was bought back to Court as a Queen, and Anne remained Henry's wife, the second bride who was still able to produce a Prince. It was a smart move, perhaps the only move available to all of them; yet still it would take some getting used to.

" Will the Dowager Princess be bought back to court then?" Anne questioned, her voice shaking only slightly. She would do as need be, to keep Elizabeth safe, to keep her position as Henry's wife and Queen, she would do as she needed to, whatever the cost.

Only then did Madge look at her, and her eyes let Anne know that she had misunderstood, that it was not Katherine she was speaking of.

" My lady, forgive me I did not mean the Princess Dowager, His Majesty has his eye set on another, on…."

" Jane Seymour," Anne finished for her, her blood beginning to boil, Katherine she could deal with, this she could not, " I know you do not need to tell me, there is nothing to forgive cousin, of course it could not be Katherine, a union between them is a sin before God and man, it is known."

"My lady, I…"

" Be gone with you cousin, " Anne said dismissively waving her hand, " I must pray."

Rising from her chair Anne made her way into her bedchamber with only Nan following behind her. She knelt before the wooden crucifix before her bed and bowed her head. She did not pray, only thought upon all she had learnt and all she must do.

For now Madge's words were only rumours, Henry had no grounds to take another wife, not while Anne was with child, yet they had made him the head of the Church, if he wanted to take another wife, he would make a law to make it so… _if the lion knew his own strength._ Yet still until she bore a child nothing could be done, to make any move while Anne had his babe in her belly would be foolish, surely Henry would see that, and by June perhaps his interests in Jane Seymour would have dwindled, the girl was nothing of importance, she was little learned and no great beauty, Henry would tire of her _like all the others…like her._

* * *

 **January 9th 1536**

 _ **Greenwich Palace**_

The King walked slowly around the smallest gardens of Greenwich Palace his hand interlocked with his current mistress, the woman he was planning on making his new Queen and wife.

Jane was everything his wife was not. She was blonde, where Anne was brunette, Jane looked plain and English like all the other mistresses he had taken before her, Anne was exotic a foreign beauty that still managed to take her breath away. Jane was soft spoken and even tempered, when Anne was passionate and prone to loud and angry words. They even dressed differently, currently Jane was dressed in a gown of pale green her hair hanging in lose curls down her back, the gown was simple but well fitting and Henry thought Jane looked a true English rose, Anne always looked a French woman just as Katherine had always looked Spanish.

Jane was not made to be a mistress she was to pure and innocent, she was made to be a wife, and she came from good and fertile stock, she was a good choice for a bride, even if she wouldn't be his only one. He had little other choice though he knew, with Anne pregnant, and Katherine continuing to live, his only option was to take a second wife, and for the security of his realm he needed Jane. Anne no doubt would lose the child in her belly or bear him another useless girl, he needed a son, and as such Cromwell was figuring out a way that would allow him to take Jane as his wife, while remaining married to Anne. Anne would kick and scream, but he knew Jane would nod her head and agree with him with a sweet smile, she cared little for crowns and titles, she wanted only to be his wife and the mother of his children.

" What would you like to talk about, sweetheart?" Henry questioned, it had been Jane who had asked to walk with him, Henry had not been planning on talking with her so openly until after he had got his news from Cromwell, and explained things to Anne but he supposed now was a better time than any.

" If your Majesty would allow, " Jane began her voice clear but full of nerves as she spoke, " I should like to talk about you daughter Mary."

It was well known throughout court that the Seymour's supported Katherine's claim and that of Mary, but Henry knew he must put a stop to that, no doubt the Seymour's would have no problem forgetting about Katherine and her daughter once he let her in on the fact that he planned to take her as his wife.

" She is a bastard Jane, you needn't worry or concern yourself with her, especially not when the Queen is with child, "He noticed her eyes harden slightly at that but Henry said nothing of it he would put a smile back upon her face soon enough, " Besides when we are married…."

" Married? Your Majesty?" She questioned her voice shocked yet Henry knew she was somewhat excited as well, " But Your Majesty already has a wife, and the Queen is with child, surely we cannot be…"

" Hush Jane Hush," Henry soothed, stopping her confusing babbling with but a word, " I know all this. The Queen is pregnant it is true, but Anne has already lost one child, and while Elizabeth is healthy she is but a girl, and I need a son."

" Yes, Your Majesty, but still I don't understand."

He ignored her interruption and continued speaking as if she had not opened her mouth in the first place. "Anne is my true wife before all the laws of God and man, I cannot forsake her, even if I wanted to, and besides if I did some would say that I must return to Katherine, and I cannot have that. Anne is my wife until the end of her days she will remain so, yet that does not solve my problem still I need a son, and that my dear Jane is where you come in."

Still she looked at him in confusion, her dull eyes huge as she tried to comprehend his words, " I have instructed Cromwell to find a way for me to take on a second wife."

"Your Majesty, I am not worthy of such an honour." Jane responded in shock dropping to her knees before him. Henry picked her up within seconds; if she were to be his wife he would not have her bowing to him.

" I trust you accept?" Henry responded a smile on his face as he looked at her. She almost glowed with happiness.

" Yes, Your Majesty, nothing would make me happier." Her smile was back on her face but within seconds it was replaced with grim determination, " When I am Queen I would hope to see the Lady Mary reinstated as heir apparent."

Henry let go of her hand at that, anger flashing briefly across his face, " Jane, you are a fool to hope so. Elizabeth is my heir, and the Queen is pregnant still, you ought to solicit the advancement of the children were going to have, not any other."

" But Your Majesty, I thought.. I was asking not so much for the good of others, as for the good of the repose and tranquilly of yourself as well as the children we may have ourselves, and for the tranquilly of your Majesty's kingdom. Forgive me." The last of her words were said softly with her eyes downcast and immediately his anger at her subsided. She had such as gentle heart; it should not surprise him that she would want to see Mary returned to his graces.

" No, forgive me, " Henry replied gently, taking her hand in his again, " it's just that I so much want a new beginning, a renaissance. Sometimes it is hard to be reminded of things. Do you understand?"

Jane simply nodded her head at his words and so Henry continued speaking, " You are so pure," he exclaimed gently bringing herself close to him and brushing a stray hair out of her face, " I just don't want you to be affected by things that have gone before. May I kiss you Jane?"

" Aren't you the King of England?"

* * *

 **January 12th 1536**

 _ **Greenwich Palace**_

Her gown felt heavy as she walked through the gardens, Elizabeth on her hip, she had no doubt that the skirts of her dress were muddy but Anne felt that she did not care, she needed to find her husband, to put a stop to his antics before they truly took flight.

She knew it was not becoming of a woman in her position, the Queen of England, to beg, but her husband was a King, she was just another of his subjects, she had to beg just like all the rest.

" Henry, please, " She exclaimed when she had finally found him, at the sight of her he immediately began to walk away, and Anne hastened her steps to almost a run to keep pace with him " Henry please, for the love you bear our child, for the love of Elizabeth have mercy. Do not do this thing."

Before she had even finished her words he had begun to interrupt her, his voice angry as he lifted his hand in frustration, " You lied to me, you've always lied to me."

" No," Anne exclaimed, but before the word had even truly left her lips he had turned around and was marching towards her. For a split fearful second she had thought that he might hit her, with Elizabeth in her arms and a child in her belly, she did not think it mattered. This was the monster her husband had become.

He did not hit her however, he just continued to yell, not relenting in his anger despite their daughter's presence, " You were not a virgin when you married me, you are not what you seem. Your father and your brother arranged everything." The last of his words were all but spat at her before he turned away from her again.

" No," Anne exclaimed running again to keep up with him. She had been no virgin when they married that was true enough, but that was because he had taken her maidenhead that day in the forest and that night in France, the night Elizabeth had been conceived. How quickly he forgot such things. " I loved you," Anne exclaimed speeding up so that she may now be in front of him, " I loved you, and I love you still. Please after everything we have been to each other after everything we were, please don't do this."

He would not listen to her, he made no move to harm her, yet still he tried to break away from her, his face an angry scowl as he did so, yet Anne was determined to not let him pass her again, turning she walked up the small staircase that were located in the gardens so that she was looking down on him. Elizabeth too was looking at her father and Anne could feel her daughter shaking in her arms.

" One more chance," Anne exclaimed on the verge of tears, " one more, for the child in my belly."

He looked to consider her words for only a second before he began his own way up the steps, pushing past her with anger in his movements. He did not even spare a glance for his daughter.

" Henry," Anne called watching as he stalked away from them, " Your Majesty, Your majesty I beseech you. "

Not once did he look back at them. Not once. As Elizabeth clasped her hands around Anne's neck, burying her face into the crook of Anne's shoulder Anne could do nothing but collapse on the cold ground in despair. Her husband would not listen to reason; he would not even wait till after the child she carried was born, he would take a second wife.

God help them all when he did.

* * *

 **January 15th 1536**

 **Kimbolton Castle, Cambridgeshire England**

 _ **Residence of the Dowager Princess of Wales**_

Katherine stared stoically at the ambassador sitting before her. She was still weak from her recent illness; she knew she looked ill, her body haggard and tired, and her skin pale and clammy to touch. She no longer looked the maid that had set sail for England all those years ago, she was an old woman now, old and barren and forgotten. Yet still she had her wits about her, even now when all else had failed her.

" Your bring me news I trust?" She questioned, her voice sounding soft and weak even to her ears. Once her voice had commanded people like a whip, now it could hardly stir a response.

" The common people were joyous to hear of your survival." Chapyus said evenly, and immediately Katherine knew that the Spanish ambassador was trying to appease her, to give her a level of comfort before her bought her darker tidings.

" But not those at court." Katherine stated. Her husbands mistress had many enemies Katherine knew, yet none of them would speak against this so called Queen why she still held Henry's favour. Anne was pregnant again, Katherine knew for the third time, yet she was still yet to grant the King the son he so desired. Katherine had failed in that regard more times than she wanted to remember.

Six times she had fallen pregnant, six times Henry's seed had quickened within her and six times she had failed in her duty to bear her husband a healthy living son. She had given Henry three daughters and four sons in her time as Queen, yet God had seen it fit to take two of her daughters and all of her sons from her, he had left her only Mary, and her daughter remained the King's only legitimate child. By rights and law Mary should be Queen after her husband it was the girl's destiny, yet her father was determined to take it from her.

Six times Katherine had failed her husband, in the three years Henry had declared himself married to his mistress Anne had already failed him twice. The first of her children had been a girl, another daughter when Henry so needed a son, and the second child she had lost, just at Katherine had lost all of hers. If the girl failed him again, Katherine had no doubt that Henry would find a way to replace her, and with much more ease then before, Henry would tire of Anne _just like all the others._ There would always be others, the King had many lusts, too many.

" No your Majesty, there were many at court that hailed your survival. Even the Harlot was glad of your survival."

Katherine almost laughed at that. Anne wanted her breathing until she had delivered her son, of that Katherine had no doubt, " I do not doubt that, no doubt she thinks he will not forsake her while I still live."

" For all her faults the concubine is right in that regard, if the King forsakes her, he must surely return to Your Majesty and the Princess." _You sweet sweet fool,_ Katherine thought with a sad smile, _all of them, they were all fools, did they not see it, were they truly that blind._

" The King will do as he wills Ambassador." _He has made himself a God; no one could stop him now._

" Yes, my lady I fear you are right in that." Chapyus replied his voice downcast. Now he will tell me the dark news he had come to bear.

" What is it? Tell me true." Katherine insisted, she was to old for lies and half true, and his visit had made her weary.

" The King means to make another false marriage my lady."

" Has Anne miscarried her saviour then?" Katherine questioned, no one had said anything to her of that, as far as she knew the lady still carried the King's child.

" No my lady," Chapyus responded, still not looking at her, " The harlot's bastard still lives inside of her."

" I fear ambassador that I do not understand your words. If Anne is still pregnant what reason does he have to discard her?"

" He does not mean to discard her Your Majesty, he simply means to take another wife, a second Queen."

 _No Eustace, a third I still live._ " Bigamy?" Katherine questioned shocked. Henry, the man she had known and married, had always been a man of God and faith, bigmey was not something he ever would have consented to. Her husband may have broken from Rome to marry his whore, but Henry had remained a catholic at heart, he had named himself head of the Church of England, but that church was still Catholic in all but one thing, " The commons would never stand for such a farce."

" It matters not," Chapyus said gently, and then Katherine understood, it was all but done already, the imperial ambassador would not know of it otherwise not for certain, " The King has already announced his betrothal to the lady, and Parliament has already passed a bill allowing the King to take a second bride."

" On what grounds?" Katherine questioned still not quite believing that she had been told. Anne was pregnant; his so-called Queen carried his child, a possible son, yet still Henry wanted to take another to his bed. She would have understood if Anne had lost her child, Henry could have declared her barren and claimed that he needed to take another woman to bed for the hope of a son and heir for England, he had no such reason while the babe in Anne's womb still lived.

" England needs an heir, and the King does not believe the concubine can give him one so he claimed he must take another." _And his loyal dogs are so eager to obey._ Katherine thought, even the commons would see this for what it was, the King was once aging besotted with another woman, perhaps his betrothed had played the same game as Anne once had, a maidenhead for marriage and a promise of a son. With Katherine still alive Henry could not forsake Anne Boleyn, not without being forced to admit that his marriage to Katherine remained valid. And besides to forsake the woman while she was still pregnant (in the hope for a son) would only make the King look a fool, while she lived and Anne's babe still lingered in the world, Anne Boleyn would remain her husbands so called Queen, yet Henry had absolute power now, and no doubt he was scared that Anne would lose this child as she had the last, and so once again he had decreed it necessary to take another wife.

The thought almost made Katherine want to laugh; England would have three women calling themselves Henry's wife and Queen. While she knew that the Pope would never have consented to such a notion Katherine could not help but think it would have been easier if Henry had thought of this before, during the course of his great matter, Katherine had been barren it would have made more sense, yet now if just made him seem a greedy fool, but Katherine knew her husband well enough, he would do this thing. No matter the consequences.

" Who is the woman?" Katherine asked her tone curious. Anne had all but bewitched Henry, despite her hopes that he would one day forsake her, she had never truly thought it possible. Her husband had loved his harlot, she could not help but wonder who it was that made such a love disappear.

" The Lady Jane Seymour, Your Majesty." At that Katherine could not but help a confused look, Jane had served in her household for a time, along with three of her sisters and her mother Margery. They were of a fertile stock, it was true John Seymour's wife had given him ten children over the course of their marriage, no doubt Henry thought the same fate would come of his union with Jane. While Katherine knew the name well enough, she could hardly remember the face behind it. The girl had been pretty enough, blonde and pale, a true English rose Katherine was sure, yet if memory served her correctly the girl was also meek and soft spoken, not at all the kind of woman her husband had always fancied. Henry had always liked a girl that he thought of as his equal, Katherine did not even think this Jane Seymour knew how to read or write.

" They say the woman and her family are supporters of your cause, already the Lady has been trying to cultivate favour between the Princess and her father." Chapyus put in no doubt thinking that his words would please her.

" If that were true Excellency she would not agree to take my husband as hers." Katherine put it, her words cold and stern.

The King could marry as many woman as he so wished to, it would not change a thing, Katherine remained his only true wife while she lived, and Mary his only true heir, any other marriages he took to while she still breathed life were not valid in the eyes of god or the laws of men, and any children of such unions were bastards. The people of England would see such things, and her Mary would be Queen.

God was just; he would not continue to allow such acts of heresy in England.

* * *

 **A/N: Please please review to let me know what you think, I really have been enjoying this story lately and I hope you all enjoy it as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter of one of my new Tudor stories, I was so happy to see the amount of support and great feedback the story has received so far.**

 **I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the story or placed myself or the story on their favourites or alerts list.**

 **I do hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please review.**

 **As usual I own nothing.**

 **Chapter two:**

* * *

 **24th of January 1536**

 **Greenwich Palace**

Jane had chosen a gown turquoise in colour, with a tight fit and a low square neckline, over the top of the gown she wore a matching cloak, and her long blonde hair she wore down in loose curls, with a diamonded hair net siting prettily on top. It was not a look Anne would have worn, Jane knew, her dress was simple and plain but Jane knew it suited her well, and besides that was why the King had fallen for her after all because he believed her to be humble and virtuous and that was how she must always appear even on a day such as this.

Her betrothal to the King had been announced just three days ago, they were to be married in only two weeks time yet still Jane could not believe all that had befallen her. Henry had organized a joust in honour of their upcoming nuptials and so Jane had found herself seated inside the Royal box where Anne Boleyn usually seated herself and Queen Katherine before her. All around her still were the liveries of Anne Boleyn; H & A's still littered the Courtyard, yet soon enough Jane knew that a J would be added to such things.

The courtyard of Greenwich had been made fit to accommodate the tournament, nobles and commons alike had come, all to catch a glimpse of the woman who would become the King's second bride, _Third, you are to be his third wife,_ a voice in the back of her head reminded her, yet she knew it would not do well for her to think of such things, while she had loved and respected Queen Katherine and still supported her daughter, the Princess Mary, Jane was to marry the King and it would be Anne Boleyn by her side. Despite the King's wishes, Jane knew that he could not forsake the harlot, not while she was pregnant the chance of a son was to great of an opportunity to lose, and even if she lost the child (or birthed another girl) _as she was sure to_ , according to the King, Henry still could not have her case aside without the risk of having to return to Queen, no the Princess Katherine.

Jane may call herself a supported of Katherine and Mary, yet she knew well enough that she could support them no longer, already she had forsaken them by agreeing to this marriage, yet she would do her best to see the Princess returned to the King's good graces.

" The Duke of Suffolk has entered the lists." The herald announced after a trumpet of fanfare, and Jane could not help but sit higher in her chair, to gain a better view, " and will now joust with the Ear of Worchester.

Jane watched as the Duke of Suffolk, stopped his mount in front of his lady wife, and gave a brief bow, " For you my lady," he exclaimed much to the applause of the crowd. It would do Jane well to make an alliance with the Duke and his lady she knew.

" You have a fine husband." Jane Boleyn's voice said addressing the Duchess with a smile before frowning slightly at her own husband sitting in front of her with the Thomas Boleyn.

As the Boleyn's were related to the current Queen, they were seated closest to the Royal box, and as such Jane could hear almost every word that passed between them, with some luck she would receive some information that would help her, yet she knew she mustn't look to be listening in on the conversations of others and so she looked forward at where the Duke of Suffolk was about to begin his charge and opened her ears to the conversation between, Jane Boleyn and the Duchess.

" Point for the Duke of Suffolk." The heard announced as Charles Brandon won the first tilt against the Earl, " gentlemen, renew your lances."

" Is Her Majesty not attending the tournament today?" Catherine Brandon questioned, and Jane could all but feel the woman's eyes upon her.

" No," Jane Boleyn responded with a slight scoff, " apparently she is worried that the excitements of the tournament might harm her unborn son."

Jane knew such words to be mostly fabricated. That was the official reason given by both the King and Anne as to why she was absent from the festivities, but Jane knew well enough that the Queen was too embarrassed to attend and still she begged Henry to reconsider his decision, the King refused her every time yet still Jane could not help but worry that one day soon he might change his mind.

" Or so she supposes it to be." At this Jane could not help but listen more closely, it was no secret that the married between George Boleyn and his wife was one with little love, yet for the Countess to speak so loudly about the Queen's pregnancy, well it could almost be treason, " Personally, I hope she did not visit the same astrologer as before."

Jane too could not help but hope the Anne Boleyn did not succeed in giving the King a son, if she succeeded now, it could mean Jane's doom if she did not deliver one soon after, if the King had the power to make her his second wife and Queen then he also had the power to unmake her as he so willed.

" A point to the Duke of Suffolk." Jane heard the words breaking her from her thoughts, soon enough it would be the King's turn and all eyes would be turned upon her.

In the end Charles Brandon won his battle and soon enough the trumpets were blazing again, this time announcing the King with much more fanfare than before.

" His Majesty the King has entered the list and will now joust with Sir Henry Norris." The herald announced and Jane held her breath as the King, her soon to be husband rode forth on his white mount, his sliver armour shining splendidly. He looked a King and she would be His Queen. _The third one._

With a smile the King kicked his hose and rode before the waiting crows, arousing much joy and cheers, Jane herself clapped dutifully with a wide smile, she hoped she looked pleasing to him. Once he was done with that Henry stopped before the box, placing his lance in front of Jane.

Already he wore the Queen's favour upon his lance, it was purple in colour, the royal colour, the colour of a Queen.

" Lady Jane," The king said and soon enough the noise of the crowd had died down to hushed whispers.

Jane rose from her seat with as much grace as she could muster before dropping into a deep curtsey with a muttered, " Your Majesty."

" Would you do me the honour of allowing me to wear your favours?" Henry questioned and Jane strived to hold back a smile, she could all but feel the eyes burning into her body, some friendly and others hateful. She would have enemies and she would have friends, Jane just had to hope that her friends were more loyal than her enemies were hateful.

With a nod of her head Jane took the ribbon from around her hand with nervous hands before placing it next to Anne's purple one. That was how it was to be from now on, the King would wear two favours for his two brides, but which would hold his true favour Jane knew in the end would come down to the birthing bed. She would bear him a son, she had to.

After the formalities were done with, the King took to his side of the arena, his squire helping him don his armour as Henry Norris did the same, Jane watched with bated breath anxious for the outcome. It would do their wedding ill luck if the King were to lose on such a day.

It all happened so quickly after that, one second the two horses and the riders were coming at each other and the next the King was on the ground, his horse almost on top of him, as the crowd seemed to scream as one. At first no one did anything to great was their shock but then when it was clear the King was not moving the Duke of Suffolk's voice broke through the murmurs, " Move, " he bellowed, " Move."

The Duke of Suffolk and the Queen's brother and father all ran to the King and Jane could hear George Boleyn question, " Is he dead? Is he dead?"

It was George Boleyn who reached the King first bending over and beginning to turn him over, " Is he…"

But the Duke of Suffolk was soon after him and with strong hands he pulled the Queen's brother away, " Let others help him," Jane heard him say, his voice angry, " You can't."

Jane watched as they turned him over, a doctor had come now to stand beside the Duke, " Take him with all care in the pavilion, where I may serve him better. And pray for him." Jane heard the man say, but she could no longer see what was happening from her place inside the Royal box.

" Seymour, Boleyn." Charles ordered gesturing for them to help him lift the King.

They complied with muttered, " Your Graces," As Jane continued to watch on fear creeping into her every limb as they carried the King's limp body into the pavilion.

Just moments ago she was to be the wife of the King of England, Henry had donned her favour and now he lay possibly dying and everything was lost.

* * *

Anne had refused to attend the celebrations in honour of her husband's new betrothal. She would not show her support to such a farce not when she could avoid it. Anne was not so stupid as to openly rage against the King's wishes, she had begged her husband enough, nothing she did made him see sense and even as the child in her belly continued to grow and strive Henry had made it plain that he would not chance his mind. He would take the Seymour wench to his bed and he would take her for a bride, and all of the realm would laugh at the farce. Yet the King would claim that what he did he did for England.

She had spent the day trying her best to keep calm for the sake of the child in her belly she knew she must not let ill thoughts cross her mind so much, yet it was hard even as Mark played soothing tones Anne could do nothing but continue to think and ponder all that was to come.

" Your Majesty," Madge Sheldon's voice broke through her thoughts, as she opened the door and all but ran to Anne's side, she looked fearful and Anne could not help but think that that did not bode well, " Madam, Oh Madam, Madam."

" Madge?" Anne questioned rising from her chair, " What is it? What's happened?"

The girl made no move to answer her; she just continued to look at Anne with those fearful eyes, moving back slowly as if she was afraid that her cousin might strike her. " Madge, what's happened?" Anne questioned more forcefully, snapping her fingers in front of Madge's face in an attempt to bring the woman back to her senses.

" Oh madam," Madge replied her voice forlorn, " The King has fallen from his horse, and been crushed," In shock Anne took Madge's hand into her own, the last of her cousins words ringing in her ears, " They, They say he is likely to die."

 _It was treason to speak of the King's death,_ Anne thought as she let go of Madge's hand and found the swell of her bump, where her child kicked as if in protest to the news she had just been given.

" Oh God," Anne muttered, swaying as she spoke, if not for Mark she would have landed on the floor, " No, No, No, say its not so," Anne muttered into Mark's chest her grief overcoming her, " No, No, please no." _Not now_ , _he could not die now, he could not leave her here alone._

* * *

George followed his father's quick footsteps with difficulty. They should have stayed in the tent he knew, they should have stayed by the King's side with the others. The people of England hated the Boleyn's enough, no doubt now they would say that they had wished for this, to see Henry punished for daring to embaress the Queen as he had by decreeing he would take a second wife.

" Where are we going?" George questioned

" Back to the Palace, don't you understand anything? " Thomas Boleyn responded reproachfully, " In such a crisis all could disintegrate so the centre has to hold, and we must hold it."

At that George could do nothing but nod his head and continue to follow his father back to the palace of Greenwich, he wondered if his sister had yet been told the news. If Henry died it would become chaos, with Katherine still alive her supporters would fall back together and bring forward their support for her Spanish Bastard, they would have to hold the throne for Anne, for Elizabeth and the child in his sister's belly, a son hopefully, a Prince would always be more sought after then a Princess no matter its parentage. Yet still blood would be shed, it would be the war of roses all over again.

It was to Cromwell's rooms that they made there way to, as George expected the secretary's room were abuzz with courtiers and papers flying about.

" Mr Secretary," Thomas Boleyn questioned as soon as the had entered the room, " What is to be done?"

" We are making preparations in the case of the King's death," Cromwell replied his voice calm and even as if he was talking about some simple matter and not the death of the King, " and for the coronation of the Princess Elizabeth, with your lordships approval."

George could not help but frown at this, Elizabeth was but a child and Anne was not well loved, it would be better if they waited until the Queen had given birth if Anne delivered a son, no one would dare question his right to the throne even those who favour the Lady Mary, a female could not hold the throne of England, especially not a toddler.

" She would be in her minority," Cromwell continued his voice not changing in any aspect, " But she would be under the wardship of her mother and of yourself as Lord Protector."

After his words George noticed a slight smile grace his fathers lips yet it was gone in another second, " And have you posted a guard on the Lady Mary? And closed the Ports? He questioned his tone like Cromwell's betraying no emotion.

" All that is in hand," Cromwell responded, not once looking up from his pile of paper work, " as are preparations for an emergency recall of Parliament."

" Ah," Thomas Boleyn raged, " King's had no need of Parliament in the old days." Before beginning to leave Cromwell's rooms, George could do nothing but follow his father that was until Cromwell responded his voice cold and dethatched.

" These are not the old days my Lord."

* * *

It felt like days before anyone came to her, She was the Queen of England, Henry's wife and the mother of his children yet except for the news that he had fallen, she had been given no updates.

She had chosen to spend her time in the chapel, praying on her knees to God and the mother above for guidance and strength. Her ladies pleaded with her, to get some air, to eat or drink something for the sake of the babe, the child who could be King, but Anne ignored them and eventually she sent them away from her presence. She needed time to think time to ponder and most of all time to pray.

Her father and brother no doubt would think her husband's death a good thing. Her father would be named Lord Protector and would serve as King in all but name. Elizabeth would be proclaimed Queen until her son was born, _if it was a son she carried,_ and the Seymour's would no longer give her need to fret, Jane Seymour could never marry the King or bear his children if he was dead, _that was if the Slut had not already opened her legs for him,_ still if Jane was carrying a bastard in her belly it would remain one, without a marriage Jane's child would never have hopes for the throne. It was Mary and Katherine Anne would need worry about, while her husband lived he granted her that small protection, while Henry lived Anne was Queen and her daughter a Princess, if Henry died now before their new child was born, and did not know how long they would be able to hold the throne, not if Katherine's nephew stepped in to place his cousin on the throne. How could she hope to hold the throne of England against a Spanish army when half of the country loathed her?

It was no secret that her relationship with the King had all but disintegrated since their marriage. Once they had been able to talk of anything with one another, now most of their conversations ended in an argument, once he had told her that they must always be truthful with one another, that he would always remain faithful to her _that was the very definition of love_ , yet now he told her that she must _shut her eyes and endure,_ as he took mistress after mistress and decreed that he would take a second wife, even though she carried his son in her womb. Jane Seymour had played the game Anne had all but invented and if Henry lived, he would marry the girl without a second though as to what it would do to her, to have to be one of two wives, _one of three_ , She thought _, if you included Katherine._ Her marriage was failing, and Henry was no longer the man she had married and fallen in love with, yet she would not pray for his death. He was her lord and husband, the father of her children, the love of her life, she wanted him to live; she needed him to.

And so she prayed, no one but Cromwell had interrupted her since she had taken to the church and sent her ladies away, and Cromwell had said nothing to her, at first Anne had thought that her husband's secretary had come to bring her an update, yet when he saw her he did nothing but bow his head before sinking to his knees and joining her in prayer. He would not pray for Henry's death either, Thomas Cromwell had just as many enemies as she did, the King's death would bring him neither peace nor power. They were no longer allies as they once were it was true, It had been Cromwell who had found a way for Henry to take Jane as his wife without impairing his marriage to Anne, and so a part of her blamed him for that as well, yet she knew that in the end her husband would do as he willed, for the chance of a son he would do almost anything, she had seen it before and now she would see it again.

Cromwell did not linger long in the Church, yet when he left she remained, never moving. If Henry awoke from his slumber perhaps he would see the mistakes he had made, Anne had heard it often said that men who faced death often gained a new perspective on life, surely now he would see that Jane Seymour was not the solution to his problems. Surely he would see that this was a sign from God a sign that the path he was following was a dangerous one, one he should move away from with much haste.

" Your Majesty," It found odd to hear a voice speak to her after such a long time, the voice all but seemed to echo off the walls of the chapel. When Anne turned she saw Nan, clutching her hands together and looking at her shoes.

 _He is dead_ , Anne thought, _he is lost to me._

" Do you have news of the King Nan?" Anne questioned rising from her knees and flattening the skirts of her dark gown as she did so. Her legs felt stiff and she found it almost difficult to move at first.

" The King lives, my lady." At first Anne thought she had misheard her, or that she had somehow fallen asleep, they had all had him dead and buried, they had told her he would die.

" You are certain?" Anne questioned, still not believing Nan's words completely, perhaps she simply meant that Henry still lingered in the world as he had been the last two hours, _two hours, only two, it had seemed to last a lifetime._

" Yes, my Lady," Nan responded stepping forward and taking her mistresses hand in her own and giving them a gentle squeeze, " The King has awoken, the Duke of Suffolk sent word."

For the second time that day Anne felt her legs give out from under her, " Thank God," She murmured softly, tears rolling freely down her face, "Thank God."

* * *

 **A/N: So here was the second chapter of the story, I hope you all enjoyed it. This chapter detailed the events of that fateful joust of 1536 and the reactions and aftermaths of it.**

 **The next chapter will continue to focus on the upcoming preparations for the royal wedding. As well as some exciting twists and turns. I do hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Please please please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Since I was good and finished the next chapter of Gods gift I thought it only fair that I post the third chapter of this story which has been finished for some time.**

 **This is a very important chapter in this the early stages of this story, and I do hope that you all enjoy it.**

 **A huge thank you to everyone for their continued support especially to those who reviewed the story, or put me or the story on their favourites or alerts list.**

 **As always I own nothing but the plot and my ideas.**

 **Please enjoy and review.**

 **Chapter Three:**

* * *

 **28th of January 1536**

 **Greenwhich Palace**

Anne stood pacing in front of her father, in gown of brown thread, rich and thick in it's texturing. It had been she who had called for him, yet his presence bought her no comfort, and she could not calm her nerves no matter how hard she tried.

" We must be grateful that his Majesty took no hurt in his fall." Her father said, the room had grown too silent and no doubt her father had grown awkward in it. He had never liked a silent room, Anne remembered, he had always been too fond of his own voice. Anne found little sincerity in his words, no doubt he had wished for the King's death, yet Anne would say nothing of such suspicions, he was still her father after all, she would not be the reason he lost his head.

" Yes," Anne responded absentmindedly, " Thank God."

 _Yet he doesn't thank me,_ Anne thought bitterly, she had seen her husband only twice since his fall, he was to weak for visitors the doctors told her, yet Anne had it from her own people that her husband had met with Cromwell, the Duke of Suffolk and the Seymour's more times than he had with her. They also told her that he spent a lot of his time staring at a ribbon, Jane's favour no doubt, the favour that would have seen him dead. Nothing had been said of the marriage, and while at first Anne had thought positively of such a thing she had begun to grow weary. If the marriage had been cancelled she would have had news of it, some inclination other than her own hope.

" But it means that the safe production of a son from your womb is more than ever imperative," Her father said firmly, as if Anne did not already know the truth of his words, as if Anne did not know the importance of the child in her belly, " So I beg you to be always carful with yourself take no exertions or excitements, shut yourself away as much as you can from the world."

 _And let Jane Seymour sit in my throne and wear my crown, I think not father. "_ I wish there was a way I could remove Mistress Seymour from the King's affections, but I fear that if I speak of her again, it would anger the King." Anne said her feet not stopping as she spoke. Pacing had become a habit of late, and not one she was fond of.

" This is what I mean," Thomas Boleyn growled moving next to her and stopping Anne's movements with a hand upon her arm, " If you fret about such little matters then your thoughts may poison the child inside of you."

She did not know how he could stand there and call this a _little_ matter, Henry was determined on remarrying, and who was to say that if she did not deliver him a son now that he would not find some other way to be rid of her, a way to make Jane his _**only**_ wife.

" It is not a little matter to _me_."

" It is for now," He responded rubbing a soothing finger across her cheek, " Once you have given the King his great desire that you will have all the power to deal with her as you like."

 _No father,_ Anne thought but did not say a word, _she will still be his wife, she will still be his love, and if she too gives him a son, I will never be able to touch her._

Suddenly her father was on his knees before her, covering her stomach with his hands, his touch was tender and Anne felt touched by it. " Think that I am the angel come down to tell you that you carry the Christ child in your belly." He said and Anne could not help but smile at his words and actions. For a second her father no longer scared her, for a second he was the man he once was, her Papa.

" I will take every care with the child in my belly Papa," Anne responded as he rose from his place on the ground before her, _I took all care with the last child as well, yet still he was lost to me, "_ But there is something I must ask of you, something to give me comfort and ease my troubles."

" Anything," Her father responded with a smile, and Anne could not help but think that such an expression would not last long once he heard her request.

" I want my sister returned to court, I have need of her."

" I will not speak with you of Mary," Her father ground out between clinched teeth, " Your sister shamed herself and our family, there is no place for her here, surely George's wife can offer you the same comforts as your sister."

" No," Anne responded her voice firm, she only intended to get one answer out of this conversation, her sister would be bought to court whether her father wished it or not, " It is no secret that Jane loves us little, I have to many enemies, I need my sister by my side in this difficult time."

" As you wish," Her father said after some moments, she could tell just by looking at him that he was not pleased to be complying with her wish, yet she also knew that he would not risk causing her stress, not with the King's child in her belly, " But do not expect me to treat her kindly, she is no daughter of mine."

 _Will you say the same of me father if the child in my belly is not a son, will you say I am no daughter of yours when they strive to be rid of me._

* * *

 ** _King of England's Apartments._**

The smell coming from his leg was putrid and the wound was almost to ugly for him to bear to look at. He was a young man still, yet he could not help but wonder if this injury would leave him a cripple. _A cripple King, A cripple King with three brides._

" What is it?" Henry questioned gasping in pain, as Doctor Linacre cleared his wound with a cloth.

" Well, because of the fall this old wound on your leg has reopened," Henry could still remember the day his leg had been injured, he had been stupid then, trying to jump the bog in front of his friends, he had almost died, and the fear of his death, the fear of leaving England behind with only a daughter as his heir had made him seek a divorce from Katherine in the hopes that Anne would deliver him a son. How funny that another injury had made him see the importance of taking Jane as his second wife. It was her favour that had saved him, and it was she who would deliver him a son, " And an ulcer has formed."

" Can you heal it? Henry questioned, he would not suffer life with a limp, he was a King, he needed to show strength at all times.

" Most certainly, Your Majesty," The doctor responded and Henry sighed in relief at his words, " For now you'll have to wear a dressing, have the leg bound up." As Linacre raised from his place on Henry's bed, Henry turned his body slightly to the window taking Jane's favour in his hand for what must have been the hundredth time and staring at it. The movements caused him some discomfort but Henry tried not to think of it, _he must not show weakness._

" Though Your Majesty is still a young man, your not as young as you used to be, In those days, you were able to joust the whole day and not feel the effects, but now…" Henry did his best to block out the doctor's words, schooling his mind to think only of Jane.

She had saved him of that he was certain, her favour had given him luck, and their union had been blessed by his survival, God wanted him to marry Jane, just as much as he had wanted him to marry Anne. He loved his wife still, but he needed a son, and already Anne had lost a child, he could not allow for the risk that she might lose another, Jane gave him that security, one of them would give him a son, God willing they both would.

Jane's favour had saved him, he knew some would say that it had cursed him to fall, but Henry could not believe that, jousting could be a dangerous sport, many a men had lost his life in the tournaments, it was Jane's favour that had woken him from death.

 _And what of Anne's?_ A voice in the back of his head questioned, _Her favour too was on your lance._

* * *

 ** _The Great hall_**

Anne sat stoically next to her husband, she had changed into a gown of purple, one she had worn often during her three pregnancies, purple was the colour of royalty, and for now she was the only woman in England (save her daughter) who had leave to wear it. Jane would have permission to wear it soon enough, _And Katherine, Katherine too, you musnt forget about her, she is a Princess still, and a Queen in some circles._

" I am so happy you are well," Anne said to Henry, her words firm and full of emotion, _let him see that I love him still_ , " I was so alarmed, so afraid."

" So was I," Henry responded looking at her with kindness in her eyes, it was an expression she had not seen in some time, not since he had decided to marry his whore, " When I thought that through my foolishness you might lose the child." _Ah it was always about the child, never her, that was the only reason she remained, the child in her belly._

" Your foolishness?" Anne questioned confused, it was not often, not ever, that her husband labelled himself a fool. Perhaps things were not as they seemed, perhaps the betrothal had been broken.

" It was a mistake to think I could behave like I used to," Henry said as a way of explanation, " In any case those carefree days are gone."

 _Does he mean his days of jousting or of whoring, is he calling Jane a mistake, or his taking part in the joust._

" Our daughter has been brought to Court," Anne said smiling happily at the mention of their daughter. Her father had sent for the Princess when Henry had fallen, _as a precaution,_ and Anne had not wanted her sent back once Henry had awoken, she would need her daughter just as she would need her sister in these coming days, " Everyone has admired her. I think she will be a great beauty."

" Of course she will," Henry said firmly taking Anne's hand into his own and kissing it, could it be that he loved her still, " Look at her mother."

His affection gave her confidence, just enough to broach the subject of their daughters betrothal, " Will you not ask King Francis to reconsider his refusal? If we delay much longer in finding a good marriage for Elizabeth people will begin to talk even more than they already do."

Immediately she regretted her words, in but moments her husband was gone and the monster was back in his place, " Why do you talk of Elizabeth, when Mary is not yet betrothed?"

 _Are those your words husband, or sweet Jane's? Would your new love have you cast our daughter aside for Katherine's bastard?_ " Surely you have more of a care for your _legitimate_ daughter." Anne stressed, but the King's expression remained cold as stone.

" It matters not," He declared smiling again, " Elizabeth is still young, we shall explore our options, and besides we have another wedding to plan, I do expect both you and the Princess to be in attendance."

He would not spare them the embarrassment; he would make Elizabeth watch as her mother was all but replaced. " Henry please, I beg of you, it is not to late…."

" Charles," He was gone without even acknowledging the last of her words, gone before she could plead her case one last time.

* * *

 **1st of February 1536**

 **Greenwich Palace**

Henry sat waiting impatiently for his meeting with Jane. His leg still bothered him greatly, despite the doctor's assurances that the pain would subside in time, and he was growing more restless by the day.

In ten days time he would be married to Jane, he would be the first monarch in England's history to have joint wives, _but not joint Queen's,_ Cromwell had made that perfectly clear yesterday, England could not have two Queen's Henry could be married to Anne and Jane at the same time but while Anne still lived she would remained England's Queen, they would need to think of another title for Jane, suggestions had been thrown around yet no one had yet come to any sort of an agreement.

Jane had not even frowned when he had informed her that she would not have the right to call herself Queen, her only concern had been for the children they might have, and that had been even more disappointing. Parliament had passed the bill in favour of the King being allowed to take a second bride, _only for the production of more heirs in the event that the Queen may not be able to carry a child to term,_ as such any children Jane might have would always come after Anne's own children, a son by Jane would of course come before a daughter by Anne, yet if Anne birthed him a son after Jane, it would be Anne's child who would be his heir. _Anne is the Queen; her children must be seen to take precedence._ When Henry had informed Jane of such things he had thought that she might cry, but she had remained stoic and calm, intent on doing as was asked of her. Anne no doubt would be jumping for joy when the news was bought to her. She would be England's Queen until the day she dies, and her sons, _if she ever has one,_ would be his heir's, Jane's would remain only his spares. It was a cruel twist of fate, but one Henry knew he must live with.

" Lady Jane," Henry said in greeting when she came into the room. She was dressed simply in a cream coloured gown, her blonde her set up behind a gable hood.

" Majesty," Jane responded with a slight curtsey, her breasts rising ever so slightly as she did so. Henry made to stand up and move towards her, but the pain in his leg stopped his movements immediately.

" I pray you come closer," Henry said with a sigh, Jane immediately complied taking nervous small steps towards his chair, " Closer still. Here sit on my knee don't be afraid."

Once again Jane complied without hesitation, yet her movements lacked much grace or tact and he could tell that she was nervous. Anne never let her nerves show, she had too much pride for that, but Jane was different. It would be nice to have a wife who did not disagree with him.

" I respect your honour, believe me and in the future, until we are married, I won't see you unless your other family members are present. I just had to see you now. "

" Yes, Your Majesty," Jane responded quietly, her eyes downcast.

" Your favour saved my life." Henry stated smiling slightly at the thought. _Jane had saved him; it was fate for them to marry._

" No," Jane responded her tone fearful. She had worried that after the King's accident that he might think that her favour had cursed him, that he would be inclined to break there betrothal, "It…"

" Yes it did," Henry cut in firmly, " as I lay there your image came to me and I awoke with its promise."

" What should I say?" Jane questioned, and Henry could not help but smile, she was always so eager to please.

" Will you let me kiss you Jane?" Henry asked ignoring her question; he just wanted to fill her lips against his. She nodded her consent, and Henry planted a chaste kiss upon her mouth, " Once more?" The second kiss was more passionate he would not have broken from it if not for the door opening loudly behind them.

Anne looked as if she wanted to scream and rage in another time he knew she would have, instead she stood to her full height and held her head high.

" Your Majesty," Anne said slowly watching with slight amusement as Jane Seymour lept off the King's lap and hid behind his chair. Anne had never acted so meekly when Katherine was Queen, " Mistress Seymour, you must forgive my interruption, I was not told you had company."

She was struggling to keep her voice calm, but she knew she had to. She wanted to scream at him, but she couldn't, he was to marry Jane, things would only go better for her if she accepted it and besides at was not as if Jane Seymour would ever hold any precedence over her or her own. That had been made clear to her, the Lady would not even be aloud to call herself a Queen and none of her children would ever come before Anne's own, _unless she has a son and you do not._

" Jane," Henry said making to stand from his chair and open the second door in the chamber, " perhaps you had best leave, I will come to you later."

Jane did not need to be told twice as soon as the door was opened for her she was out of it, all but running out of the room with her skirts in hand. She was a meek little thing, _good,_ Anne thought it was better that way, _Henry would tire of her quickly….as he did all the others._

" What is it you want Anne?" Henry questioned his voice quiet but his tone full of anger. He would not yell at her, not in her condition, he would not risk his heir.

" I simply came to talk to you, I wanted to ask your permission to have a new gown made for Elizabeth for the wedding."

" You do not need my permission for that." Henry responded it was clear that he was annoyed, " Was that all?"

" No," Anne responded her voice a whisper, " I wanted to go over this new arrangement with you, so that I am clear on how to act." She sat down without waiting for his response; she needed to hear everything from his lips, to know for certain what she was up against.

" I sent you Crammer for that," Henry countered, " but very well what is it you want to know."

" The Lady Jane, what will she be called once the marriage is made."? Anne wanted to know for certain that Jane Seymour would not hold the title of Queen while she still breathed life.

" Three suggestions have been put forward," Henry responded, he had not been expecting such a visit from his wife, he had not wanted Anne to take such an interest it made things more difficult, " Cromwell has suggested that we use the title of Princess Consort I had thought that to be the most suitable perhaps…"

" Oh," Anne said in response, a smirk in her eyes, " She would be an equal to Elizabeth then?"

" No," Henry responded outraged at her suggestion, a Queen always came before a Princess it was true, perhaps that was not the best title for his new wife, he had to make it clear that Jane was second to no one save Anne in precedence, " as my wife she would of course be above Elizabeth."

 _But not above me,_ Henry only needed to look at Anne to know that that was what she was thinking, " Crammer had thought that perhaps having Jane be the Duchess of London or England would better suit." Henry put forward and Anne wrinkled her nose at that as well.

" A Duchess?" Anne responded evenly, " It is a grand title to be sure, but not a title fit for a woman who will be Queen in all but name."

" There had been one other suggestion," Henry said with a slight scowl he had not been fond of Thomas Audley's suggestion but it now seemed the likely option, " some had called for Jane to be called the Lady of England."

 _Ah there it is,_ Anne thought with a smirk before schooling her expression, " I would say it was the best of the three, if I was the Lady Jane that is the title I would be most pleased with."

" Oh really, " Henry questioned sensing a trap, why would Anne want to give her opinion on such a matter, if not to somehow shame her rival, " And why is that?"

" Well to call her a Princess would suggest that she is equal to our daughter to call her a Duchess would be an even lower suggestion. The wife of a King should only be placed behind her lord and husband," Anne put forward keeping her voice calm, " To call Jane the Lady of England would show to all that she is your wife and it would not suggest that she was not below anyone." _Other than me._ Immediately she knew that Henry was thinking upon her words, she had won this battle, she knew it already.

 _The Lady of England,_ what a fitting title for a King's concubine, it took all of Anne's strength not to smile. Henry would not want his little minx to be placed below anyone and Anne had put it in his head that to label Jane and Princess or Duchess would only show the commons that she was only his second wife, she knew however that any title Jane would be given would only serve to prove that. She was not the Queen, she never would be but Henry did not like to think of that, even if it put a smile on Anne's face every night.

Anne's best option in this situation was to play the game of deception. She would put on a placid face and make out as if she was pleased that her husband was taking a second wife, but behind the scenes she would do everything in her power to undermine Jane's influence and standing. This was the first of many such steps.

" I shall think on what you have said Anne," Henry's voice broke her from her musings, " Now you must rest, for the sake of the child."

" Of course, my love." Anne responded leaving the room with a small smile.

* * *

 **February 7th 1536**

 **Greenwhich Palace**

Jane's dress was beautiful, even Anne could not deny that her rival looked a vision. The gown was white; _She is a maiden after all,_ with golden embroidery, tight sleeves and a modest neckline. Jane wore her hair up in a simple bun, a tiara resting upon her head and the long veil she wore. Anne had worn her hair down for her wedding, a maiden was supposed to wear her hair down.

The ceremony itself would be a simple affair. Neither woman had been given a royal wedding, yet both were now royal brides. The event had not been opened to the public, only the nobles of the court were in attendance, Crammer overlooked the proceedings with a sad look in his eye, but Anne knew he would not protest the King's second marriage. No one could, Henry had made up his mind.

Since Henry had insisted upon her attendance (as well as Elizabeth's) Anne had made sure that both she and her daughter were dressed as befitting their statuses. Anne would always take precedence over Jane, and Elizabeth would always take precedence over any of Jane's daughters, _not her sons though._

For herself Anne had chosen a gown purple in colour, _The Royal colour let them see that I am still their Queen,_ that clung tightly to her ever growing bump, _let them see that as well, I am pregnant still._ Like Jane, Anne wore her hair up a purple headpiece sitting prettily upon her dark locks. Elizabeth fidgeted nervously beside her mother, she looked beautiful in a yellow gown with green panelling upon the bodice and skirt of the gown. Her daughters red locks were growing longer everyday yet still they did not yet reach her shoulders. No one could deny that her daughter was a Tudor.

At only just over two years of age Elizabeth had not understood why her father was taking a second wife. Yet Anne could not help but think that it was good that her daughter was young if she had of been older no doubt she would have understood more, but at such a young age Elizabeth was more inclined to be understanding and forgiving. Anne would not have her daughter thinking ill of her father, nor even her new stepmother. Elizabeth had to remain in her father's good graces.

Henry was dressed just as splendidly as Jane. His outfit was almost matching to hers in every detail. He looked a King, but what kind of king had her husband become.

" Jane," Henry addressed when the two were standing next to each other.

Jane responded with a slight curtsey muttering, " Your Majesty." as she did.

"We are come here together before god and these witnesses to join in Holy matrimony Henry the eighth, King of England Ireland and France, defender of the faith, Supreme Head of the Church of England, and the Lady Jane Seymour." Crammer's words were loud and clear ringing across the chapel and echoing in Anne's ears, " And if there be any among you who may imagine some impediments as to why they should not be married, Let them now speak out, or forever hold their tongue."

With the last of his words Anne had felt as if all present had looked towards her and her family. She wanted to speak, she wanted to object this farce of a marriage but she could not. For her own sake, for Elizabeth she had to stay silent, _I will forever hold my tongue._

Anne found herself clapping with all the rest of them when the marriage vows were said and done. Henry kissed his new bride chastely and then it was done the moment she had been dreading so quickly done with.

Anne would not attend the celebrations, nor would her daughter. They had been humiliated enough for one day, and Anne would not stand to be humiliated any more. She had attended the wedding; she had not uttered a word of protest. She had done more than could have been expected of her; there was nothing more she could do now.

 _Let Henry have his whore, for I have the crown._

* * *

Jane had changed from her wedding gown, into her most elaborate and revealing of nightgowns. It was time the King saw a different side of her, something other than the chaste and simple maiden he had come to know.

She was kneelt in front of the bishop, thankfully Henry has seen it fit to send her someone besides Archbishop Crammer, someone who was more like to support her over Anne, someone she could be comfortable with.

"En nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus ." The priest began, Jane was glad to hear his words were Latin, it made her feel more at ease that at least this part of her wedding was being conducted in the Catholic faith. " Almighty and Everlasting God give onto us the increase of faith hope and charity and that we may obtain that which Thou dost promise, make us to love that which Thou dost command through Jesus Christ, our lord."

" Amen," Jane responded softly, crossing herself with small movements.

" Madam, if I may, I have a wedding gift for Your Highness," Jane tired not to flinch at the title he had bestowed upon her. While Henry had been adamant that she be treated with all the respects and curtsies of any wife and Queen of England had before, his sentiments and promises were somewhat hollow. Anne remained his wife and Queen (at least the one he identified as being so) and as such Jane could not hope to hold such a title. She was not the Queen, but rather the Lady of England, the King's beloved wife. She was allowed to be addressed as either 'Your Grace,' or 'Your Highness,' but never 'Majesty,' despite Henry's promises Anne still held precedence over her, as her children would over Jane's own, " It once belonged to Queen Katherine."

Jane could not help but wonder how the crucifix had come into the priests possession, yet still she took it gratefully, despite her family's ambitions and her affection for the King, Jane would gladly give up all of her titles and her marriage if it meant that Queen Katherine was reinstated and the Princess named her fathers heir.

She doubted very much that Queen Katherine thought quite so favourably of her. In agreeing to marrying the King Jane had all but declared herself an enemy of the Spanish Queen, in doing so she had consented to marrying while Katherine was still alive and to the fact that Anne was also Henry's wife and Queen and Elizabeth his legitimate heir. Her actions were not something she was completely pleased with, but she had had little choice in the matter, if she had objected to Henry's proposal she would have ruined everything and risked not only her own head but her families as well. Henry had named himself head of the church of England, despite Jane's own faith and beliefs, she had to remember such things, she could no longer be an open supporter of Katherine and her daughter.

It was now her own rights Jane would be fighting for, and the rights of the children God would grant her.

" Thank you," Jane said to the priest, placing the necklace around her neck without much thought. She doubted Henry would recognise it.

" His Majesty, the King." When Henry was announced Jane dropped into a respectful curtsey, _bound to obey and serve,_ that is the type of wife I must always strive to be.

" Wife," Henry said with a nod of his head. He had a look of lust in his eyes, it was one she had seen many times before now, but she could no longer resist his advances now. They were man and wife now she could not refuse him any longer.

"Husband," Jane said with a small smile and a slight giggle.

"I don't think we need to proceed in public," Henry announced dismissing the attendants in the room, "Not this time."

"Majesty,"

Once they were left alone, Henry took her into his arms as if there was nothing else in the world and for a moment it did not matter that she was only his second wife, and it did not matter that she was no Queen, all that mattered was that he was hers and she was his, the rest would fall into place, she was sure of it.

* * *

 **A/N: So there was chapter three, I do hope you all enjoyed it please review to let me know your thoughts on the chapter.**

 **So Jane and Henry are finally married, she is his second wife and the Lady of England. Much to Anne's displeasure, although I do think that Anne has handled herself rather well considering the circumstances.**

 **In this chapter I set out how this three way marriage will work. Anne and Jane both are considered Henry's wives this much is true, but only Anne is seen to be his Queen.**

 **As such Jane has been given an alternate title, she is the Lady of England and as such she can only be addressed as either "Your Highness," or "Your Grace." Jane's role according to the legislation that was passed by Henry is simply to provide heirs for England. Her children will be considered as legitimate Princes and Princessess of England. However they will never take any precedence over Anne's children no matter their age. As such if Jane were to give birth to a son before Anne but Anne still had a son then Anne's son would be first in line no matter their age, the same goes if Jane was to have a daughter before Anne, Anne's daughter would still come before Jane's own. However a son by Jane would still come before a daughter by Anne.**

 **The next chapter will be just as important as this one, with many important developments.**

 **Please review. Thanks again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am so very sorry that this has taken so long to get out, all I can say is that life got the better of me. I also promise that my other stories will also be getting an update in time, I am working on all of them.**

 **As always I would like to thank everyone for their continued support, especially to those who have reviewed, or put myself or the story on their favourites or alerts lists.**

 **I make no claim to own anything.**

 **Please read, review and enjoy.**

 **Chapter 4:**

* * *

 **April 20th 1536**

 _ **Palace of Placenta, Greenwhich**_

It had been almost two months since her husband had taken Jane Seymour as his second wife, and in those two months almost everything she had ever known in her three years as Queen had changed.

When Henry's marriage to Katherine had been annulled, the tapestries and engraving upon the royal residences had all been quickly changed, Anne knew that there were still a few entwined H & K's in some of the palaces but mostly Katherine's initials had been changed with her own, now a J had been added to all of the residences. Anne personally thought it had looked ridiculous, but the King would not see any other alternative, he would not have his beloved forgotten or insulted.

There were now also more ladies at court than Anne had ever before seen. Jane's household was not quite as large as Anne's own, _yet another perk of being the first wife and Queen,_ none of Anne's ladies save Jane of course had left her service willingly. Some of them Anne had wanted to be rid of, there was some in her household who did not serve her out of love or loyalty, some of them would no doubt now become spies and try to work against her and in Jane's favour. In the past Anne would have demanded to have such woman removed for her service but she was not so naive now, it would be in her benefit to keep her enemies close, that way she could control what was reported against her.

To counter the ladies that would no doubt be working against her in her own household Anne had placed one of her most trusted ladies in Jane's. Margery Horseman had been a lady in waiting with Anne, when Katherine still held the crown. They had become fast friends, and Margery had joined Anne's household once Katherine's was disposed of, as had a few others, but Anne had always enjoyed the other woman's company and could always trust in her to do her duty, however Margery was not one of the few woman who many at court considered to be one of Anne's great favourites, and it had made it convenient to have her join Jane's household under the pretence that Margery had always been loyal to Katherine.

From Margery she had learnt much and more before the rest of the court, she had learnt Jane's motto and emblem before they were even announced, she knew the ways her ladies interacted and the activities that Jane favoured most she even knew how often the King was inclined to visit the ladies bed. She had not however needed Margery's letter to know that Jane was pregnant; Anne had had her suspicions for just over two weeks now. Jane did not have as much secrecy in her dealings as she would like to think.

Jane had been keeping to her rooms, even more than she usually did and had been excused from some official ceremonies and procedures due to illness, especially if they were done in the early parts of the day. There was no doubt that her rival carried the King's child in her belly, yet so did Anne, and it would be her child that entered the world first.

 _She informed the King at their morning meal today,_ Jane could not be more than two months along in her pregnancy, Henry had made it quite clear to anyone who dared ask that Jane had been unspoiled when they married, _but there will not yet be an official announcement,_ Anne could not help but think that waiting to make an announcement would be more likely Henry's idea than Jane's. Henry knew all too well the dangers that were associated with pregnancies, Katherine had lost six children and Anne had lost one already. He would no well enough not to make any premature announcements _just in case._

Anne had just the week before begun her own confinement and she could not help but think positively over the fact that her pregnancy was so far going along without any disruptions. She had not yet lost a child she carried to full term; there was hope yet left for her and her own. Henry visited her once a day, he had been much more attentive when she had been pregnant with Elizabeth but she thought it better than nothing that he at least still made the effort to check up on her.

She could not help but wonder if he would make any mention of Jane's condition. If Jane were just a mistress she knew he would not, not until Anne was delivered of their child at least, but things were not so simple now. Henry had made Jane his wife, her children were considered to be as legitimate as Anne's own, he would not see the need to hide Jane's pregnancy to protect her, no doubt he thought that she should have expected such a thing, and she had, perhaps not so soon, but then again Anne (nor even Katherine) had ever found it difficult to conceive, and Jane came from fertile stock. Perhaps if Anne were not heavy with child herself then her feelings would be different, yet for now she was content. Her children would always hold precedence over Jane's _unless yours is a girl and hers a boy,_ worrying would do neither herself nor her unborn child well. This was the reason Henry had married Jane; she was simply a tool to give him more heirs.

Anne was his Queen, and she would remain so until the day she died.

* * *

" Have you spoke to Doctor Linacre's I requested my sweet?" Henry questioned his eyes locking with Jane's over their evening meal. Jane had requested they have a supper of chicken and lemon, they were her current cravings, and Henry had found himself unable to refuse her.

" Yes, Your Majesty," Jane responded with a smile, placing a morsel of chicken into her mouth, " He confirmed the midwifes suspicions, I shall be delivered in November."

" Seven months," Henry said with a smile, " In just seven months God will grant me two sons."

Henry noticed the tightness that came over her face in response to his words but he said nothing of it. Jane was in a difficult situation, her pregnancy should have been the happiest news for the both of them, yet no doubt she felt somewhat overshadowed by the fact that Anne would soon be delivered (of a son God willing), it had to play on her mind somewhat, as it would of no doubt played on Anne's if he had of told her. Anne was in the last stages of her pregnancy, she was due to give birth at any time over the next month, already she had entered into her confinement, with the Queen's history he could not risk anything brining harm upon the child in her belly, and so despite the fact that he may have wanted to inform Anne of Jane's pregnancy he could not bring himself too. After their son was born he would inform her, it was not as if there had been a public announcement yet, it was too early.

" I pray to deliver your majesty a son everyday." Jane responded smiling only slightly. She made no promises, as Anne once had, no doubt she did not want to follow in Anne's footsteps with Elizabeth, to promise a son but deliver only a daughter. At least with both of his wives pregnant he now had more chances of a son and heir, even if one of his wives did give him another daughter, he was sure that one of them at least would grant him a son.

" As do I," Henry responded, _and as does Anne I am sure, but for herself, she would never wish a son upon her rival, not until she had a son in her arms herself,_ " I am sure we will not be disappointed."

Jane did nothing more than nod her head in response to her husbands words. What could she say, Henry expected a son from her, it was the reason he married her. To give him what Katherine and Anne had so far failed to do, yet still Jane could not help but worry. Anne was not yet incapable of giving the King more children, her pregnancy was still running smoothly, there had not yet been a single sign of trouble, and if she delivered Henry his son and heir, Jane could not help but wonder as to where she fit in, no doubt he would keep her by his side until their child was born, but if she bore a daughter instead of another Prince what then would happen to her.

" How fares the Queen?" Jane questioned suddenly, she could not help but notice the surprise in Henry's eyes, no doubt he was not expecting her to ask after Anne, she doubt Anne would have done the same. But Jane knew it was in her best interests to be as meek and pliable as honest, Anne was her rival there was no doubt about it, and in more than one way Anne still held precedence over her, Jane did not hope for the Queen's success, but in public, in the eyes of those around her she must be seen to be as hospitable as possible, she must look the most gentle of the King's two wives, she must appear to be content with her situation, and in order to do so, she would need to learn to pretend that Anne was not her enemy. She must be seen to wish her rival well, while secretly hoping for her failure.

" She seemed well enough when I visited her this morning, " Henry responded with a slight smile, " There is no reason as to why our son should not be born healthy."

" I shall add the Queen to my prayers, and pray for her to grant your majesty with a healthy child." Jane responded sweetly, _I will pray for her to bear you another girl, another useless Princess._

" You are sweet, my love." Henry responded taking Jane's hand in his own and kissing it. Perhaps this would not be as difficult as he had once thought it would be. Since his wedding to Jane, neither of his wives had voiced any complaint towards the other, and now both of them were pregnant. God willing he would have two sons by the New Year let anyone tell him that he had made the wrong choice then.

* * *

 **April 26th 1536**

 _ **Master Secretary Cromwell's Rooms**_

" Ah, Eustace." Thomas Cromwell greeted as the Spanish ambassador was ushered into his rooms, " It was so good of you to come."

" Believe me, Mr Secretary, I would travel a great deal further for the pleasure of talking to you." Crowell knew the ambassadors words to be nothing more than false courtesies, the two had never quite gotten along, Cromwell had after all been one of Queen Anne's allies from the beginning, but now all that had changed, now he needed Cromwell, "May I be blunt? Is it true that you have fallen out with Queen Anne?'

 _Does it hurt you still to call her Queen, Sir?_ " Yes," Cromwell responded with a nod, " She blames me for the King's second marriage, I believe she hates me and I am sure she would want nothing more than to have me executed." _If Katherine had died as she was meant to perhaps it would be me wanting to see her head as a spike._

" Are you not afraid?"

" No," Cromwell responded simply, he had no reason to fear the Queen, not yet. "No I trust my master so much I fancy she cant do me any harm."

" Nevertheless, with the Queen's pregnancy progressing so well, I cannot help but wish you had a more gracious mistress, one more grateful for the inestimable service you have done the King, perhaps the Lady of England will be more sympathetic to your cause."

" The King's second wife is a gentle and caring woman, I am sure the whole of England will find her more preferable to the Queen, there are after all those that still call the Queen a whore and a witch."

" I wish the King well with his second wife, as does my master." Chapyus responded smoothly, Cromwell knew that that too was a lie, while the Dowager Princess of Wales still lived, her nephew would never support a Queen in England save his aunt, nor an heir other than her Spanish bastard, unless of course he could gain some benefit from it, then Cromwell had no doubt that his aunt and the Lady Mary would be quickly forgotten.

" I know the King is eager to see you returned to Court," Cromwell said the lie coming through his lips with ease, the King had said little of anything since his marriage, he had been far to busy trying to secure another heir from his new bride, " I am sure he wishes to confirm a new alliance with the Emperor, and to introduce your excellency to the Lady of England, what else he means to tell you I cannot guess."

" Then I look forward eagerly to finding out, Mr Secretary."

* * *

Anne sat nervously in her large French bed; she was dressed simply in a cream coloured chemise with a red overcoat placed on top. She wore her dark curls down around her shoulders, she wore a tight smile upon her face and was fighting desperately top stop herself from bitting her lip.

It would have been better if she had been able to greet her sister properly, dressed properly and out of her bed, but Anne was taking all precautions with this pregnancy, her midwife had suggested that with Anne's history that her best option was to place herself on bed rest until her time was due for all but the most basic of activities. Anne really had no choice but to agree, this pregnancy had to be successful, Anne had to deliver the King a healthy son. There was no other option, not for her.

" My lady," Madge said from her doorway, interrupting Nan's idle chattering, Anne could not even recall what the woman had been saying to her, " The Lady Mary Stafford is here to see Your Grace."

" Send her in." Anne commanded with a nod of her head, propping herself up on her pillows. She did not want to look weak in front of her sister.

As soon as Mary laid eyes on her sister she kneelt into a respectful curtsey, before rising and standing awkwardly with her hands clasped together. The dress her sister wore was simple and plain, she wore no jewellery and like Anne wore her hair down about her shoulders, it felt odd for Anne to view her sister without the splendour Anne had always associated her as having, _But you stripped her of that splendour, you made your sister a pauper, for marrying for love, just as you had once._

" Mary," Anne said with a nod of her head, waving Mary over towards her bed and indicating that she might take a seat. Mary did so without question, yet Anne sensed the hesitation in her movements, the last time they had seen each other Anne had banished her, this would not be a pleasant meeting, not at first anyways, " You look well."

" Not as well as you, Your Majesty, this pregnancy suits you well." Mary did not look at her sister when she spoke, yet Anne could detect no malice in her sisters voice if Mary harboured some ill feelings towards her younger sibling, she hid it well.

" Yes," Anne responded with another nod, she had not yet had any difficulties in this pregnancy she hoped that to be a good sign of all that was to come, " Well, what of your own pregnancies, tell me sister how many nieces and nephews do I have now?"

At that Mary did smile, it was always the way with mothers Anne had learnt, when Elizabeth was mentioned Anne could not help but smile either, " Cathy and Henry are well," Mary answered, speaking firstly of her children by her first husband, Anne could not help but feel guilty, when she had banished her sister she had banished her sisters children as well, what kind of Aunt would they think her to be? " And you have another nephew, Edward, the babe I was pregnant with when we last met."

 _My sister has had two sons, and here I remain with nothing more than a single daughter._ " You have not bought them with you?" Anne questioned, suddenly eager to see the children her sister spoke of.

" No, " Mary responded evenly, " The letter father sent asked only for my attendance, William thought it would be best if he stayed in the country with the children."

" I will send a summons to them immediately, they should be here for their cousins birth, and Elizabeth is always eager for new people to play with, I am sure you will want your children close by while you are at Court."

" It would be nice…"

" Good," Anne said interrupting her sister before she could make any objections, " I have need of a new maid, Cathy is of the right age, and Henry and Edward can join Elizabeth at Hatfield, it will be good for them to be raised together, and your husband too we will find Mister Stafford a place at court."

" Your Majesty is kind," Mary responded with a slight look of confusion upon her face, " But father would never approve…"

" It is sister or Anne if it please you Mary please," Anne said gently taking her sisters hand in her own, " And you needn't worry about father, I am the Queen of England not him, and I will not be parted from you again."

* * *

 **June 5th 1536**

 _ **Palace of Placenta, Greenwhich**_

Anne had gone into labour that morning, according to her ladies, she had awakened with the pains of childbirth, with her waters breaking soon after the midwives were called for. Henry had been abed when they had bought the news to him, with Jane sleeping soundly beside him, she had woken as soon as Anne's ladies had been permitted entrance into the room, and a dark look had crossed her face.

Jane had left him soon afterwards, dressing herself in a pale gown and granting him a chaste kiss on the cheek, " I shall pray for the Queen." She had promised before leaving him, but Henry could not help but wonder if Jane would truly pray for Anne's success.

News was bought to him every hour of Anne's progress, her ladies promised her that all was going well, and while Doctor Linacre was in attendance he had not yet been needed in the birthing chambers, Henry took that as a good omen. So far this pregnancy had run as smoothly as Anne pregnancy with Elizabeth had been, Henry prayed for a similar outcome, with only one key difference. This time Anne had to deliver on her promise that she had made all those years ago.

Attending upon him was the Duke of Suffolk, Cromwell and Anne's father and brother, for some reason he had not wanted Jane's family about him, not for this, while Jane too was his wife, Anne remained the only Queen in England and Henry did not doubt that such a fact did not please the Seymour's he could not have such negative energy about him, not for this.

The Boleyn's looked as nervous as he felt; they too no doubt wanted the Queen to deliver a son. Henry could not help but wonder if they thought that the delivery of a son would mean that Henry would forsake Jane, there were many that no doubt would think such a thing, Jane herself would no doubt fear it, but she needn't worry. Henry had taken Jane for his wife when Anne was pregnant, he would look the fool if he cast her aside simply because Anne delivered a son. Jane too now carried his child, this was the reason he had had the law put through Parliament that allowed him to take a second bride. He needed heirs and he needed spares too, Anne's children, as the Queen, would be his heirs, and Jane's, as his second wife, would be the spares he desperately needed in case something were to happen to any of his children by Anne. Henry could not help but wonder why no King had ever thought of such a notion before, perhaps many wars would not have been fought, if a King were allowed to take joint brides.

Anne had been in labour for just on six hours now, he knew that because one of her ladies stood in his doorway, rocking from foot to foot anxiously. It was her sixth visit.

" Your Majesty," She said with a bow, she was a meek little creature, no doubt Anne had appointed her in the hope that Henry would get no feelings of desire towards her while waiting for news of Anne's delivery, " The Queen's time is near, the midwives believe she will only be in labour for another hour possibly less."

Henry thanked her quickly before dismissing her, and beginning his pacing. In no time at all, he would have a new child. In an hours time he might be holding a son in his arms.

* * *

" It is a boy, Your Majesty." The midwife announced holding the screaming infant up for inspection, before handing him over to one of Anne's ladies to be cleaned.

" A boy?" Anne questioned, desperate to hear the words again, _she had a son, and England had a Prince of Wales._

" Yes, My lady," The midwife responded with a nod and a smile of her own, " A healthy son."

" I want the bells rung at once, and the cannons the cannons too." Anne said, settling herself into a more comfortable position on her bed, as the midwifes placed her son in her waiting arms.

He was a beautiful little babe, he had a thick head of dark hair, and Anne thought that he looked very much like the King, but she could see herself in the boys face as well. He was a long baby and chubby too, no one would be able to call the boy sickly.

" My lady, the King sent no instructions for the bells to be rung, I do not think…"

" You do not think the King would want all of England to know about the birth of his son?" Anne questioned sharply, the girl was no doubt one of Jane's creatures, " Do not presume to question me again, you will do as I say."

" Yes, Your Majesty." Once the bells were rung and the cannons fired the whole of England would know she had delivered a son, and Jane Seymour would no as well, before Henry or one of her ladies could break the news to her sweetly.

" Send word to the King as well," Anne commanded her eyes never leaving her sons face, " He will be anxious to hold his son."

" Yes, Your Majesty." Another of her ladies said with a nod of her head before departing Anne's chambers and making way for Henry's rooms. Anne had demanded that most of her ladies be present for the birth, she would not have there be any claims that the King's son did not come from Anne's own womb, he son could never have any doubt over his birth and paternity. He was the future of England after all; the third King of the Tudor line, and Anne had seen him into the world.

Henry was in her rooms faster than she would have thought possible, the slight red tinge on his face, and the slight wheeze in his voice let her know that he had possibly ran to her rooms in her excitement. She did not think she had ever seen him smile so large, not even when she had told him she was pregnant with Elizabeth did she think that he had ever been so happy.

" I hear we have a son." Henry said softly, Anne noticed there were tears in his eyes as he walked closer towards, he had waited his whole life for this moment, he had prayed for a son, long before they were even married.

" Yes my love," Anne responded with her own smile, " And he is perfect."

" How could he not be?" Henry responded making his way behind his wife so that he might look at the boy better. The boy looked like him, he had his hair and his mouth and even his eyes, he was a true Tudor, just like Elizabeth, there would never be any doubt.

" I wish to name him Henry," Anne said suddenly, relinquishing her hold on their son as Henry took the boy into his own arms, " He does look ever so like you." _And I will not give Jane Seymour the opportunity to use the name. Henry was a name for the son of the King and Queen of England, not the King and his concubine._

" Yes," Henry said with a smile, the boy would be Henry, _his third son to bear the name, but the only one still living,_ " Henry, the Duke of Cornwall." _The Prince of Wales, the King of England._

" He will be King Henry the ninth," Anne said as if reading his thoughts.

" Indeed he will be, I must send word for the bells to be rung, to announce the birth of our Prince to the commons and nobles alike."

" Forgive me Sweetheart," Anne said her eyes slightly downcast, she was not ashamed but he need not know that, " In my excitement I already sent word, I hope that you do not mind?"

" Of course not my sweet," Henry said his eyes never leaving their sons face, " You did the right thing." He wanted the whole of England to share in the joy of their son. He would after all be their King one day.

" We must tell Elizabeth that she has a new brother," Anne said with a smile, she was anxious to have her son back in her arms, but she would let Henry have him moment with the boy, he had been waiting a lot longer than she had, " I am sure she will be very anxious to see him."

" I will have a letter sent to Hatefiled immediately, Elizabeth will not want to miss her brother's christening." Henry said softly, he should have sent for his daughter earlier he knew, but his mind had been somewhat preoccupied.

They sat together for many hours, taking turns with holding their new son, the boy hardly made a fuss; he was a quiet and content little baby, especially when in the arms of his parents. For those few hours nothing else had mattered in the world, in those few hours Jane Seymour did not exist.

* * *

Henry never came to her that night. He did not even send word to her, to let her know that the Queen had given birth to a healthy son. Truthfully he had not needed to, as soon as the child had been delivered word had begun to spread throughout the court, yet still despite the court gossip she knew the truth as soon as the bells were rung. Her brothers had come to inform her as well (not they needed to); by the time they had come she had already become content with the fact.

Anne had been pregnant long before Jane had become Henry's second wife. There was always a possibility that Anne would give the King a son before Jane herself did, Jane just needed to ensure that she did the same. She knew her family was worried that the King would cast her aside now, but Jane knew better than to worry about that.

The King had defied laws and God to marry her (just as he had Anne before her), he had made it legal (as he had made so much more legal) by decreeing a second marriage a necessity to ensure more healthy and legitimate heirs for the throne, if he was to discard her just because Anne had given birth to a son he would look the fool so many claimed him to be, and with Jane also pregnant she knew that Henry would not discard her, he wanted a Duke of York almost as much as he had wanted a Prince of Wales. Anne had given him a son now, it did not mean she would give him another.

Jane just had to ensure that the birth of Anne's son did not somehow weaken her relationship with the King, she had to ensure that she kept the King's love, and to do that she had to ensure that she delivered him a healthy and robust son, a boy who was the living image of his father, a son any King would be proud to call their own. She also had to ensure that she remained civil with her rival. She would offer her warmest congratulations to Anne on the birth of a son; truly she had no other choice. It could not be said that she was disappointed to see the Queen deliver of the long awaited heir, Jane must always remember that Anne came before her in everything. She had to be the woman Henry had fallen for, the woman who had snared him away from his wife, the woman he had changed the laws of God and men for, plain, simple, meek and obedient.

She was the Lady of England, the king's most beloved second wife and she would give him a son.

* * *

 **10th of June 1536**

The christening of Prince Henry, the first son of the King and his first lady wife Queen Anne, took place five days after the young princes birth. For King Henry's long awaited son, no expense had been spared; the young Prince's christening took place in the Church of Observant Friars, where his sister and father had both been christened before him, amid scenes of suitable splendour.

For more than a quarter of a century there had been no christenings for a male heir in Tudor England, the last was another Prince Henry, Katherine of Aragon's boy, who died shortly afterwards. As such the King had taken every care and Queen Anne to make sure the event was as elaborate and as impressive as was possible.

The Queen's own uncle, the Duke of Norfolk had been appointed as one of Henry's godmothers, along with the King of France (whose ambassador stood in as proxy), the Prince's godmothers were Queen Anne's good friend the Queen of Navarre, as well as the Queen's sister Mary Boleyn.

The Marchioness of Dorset had been appointed to carry the young prince in his christening. While the baby's sister Princess Elizabeth, dressed splendidly in in robes of state, carried the richly garnished christening robe her brother was to be dressed in. At not even three years of age, the young Princess had needed some assistance in her duty, at such a tender age and was carried in the procession by the Queen's brother, George Boleyn.

The procession had begun in the Queen's chambers (where it would also later end), every notable of the court and the government (including the whole Seymour family), seemed to be present, Anne received the courtiers from her bed with a large smile plastered upon her face. She was dressed lavishly in a robe of purple and gold thread and she watched eagerly as the members of Henry's court took their places and walked two by two towards the chapel.

Like with Elizabeth's christening Anne was unable to attend her son's special day, yet Henry had insisted that he be present (unlike with Elizabeth), he had been waiting too long for this moment not to see it.

The marchioness carried the young prince in her arms under a large and elaborate canopy, which was borne by the Duke of Suffolk, the Marquis of Exter, the earl of Arundel and Lord William Howard.

Archbishop Crammer conducted the ceremony with a proud smile upon his face. In a way the birth of the Queen's saviour was as much of a success for him as it was for the Royal family. He had been the one to dissolve the king's marriage to the Dowager Princess of Wales in favour of his marriage to Anne Boleyn. As well as this Crammer had always been fond of the Queen, and while he would never dream of speaking ill of the King or Henry's decisions, a King was the supreme being in the realms, and as such it was his right to do as he wished, while Crammer's role was to make his wishes come to life. Yet that did not mean he was pleased with Henry's decision to take on a second bride, nor even his choice for that role. When it came down to it, Crammer would always support the Queen over the Lady of England, especially when Jane Seymour was well known to be a staunch catholic. The birth of Prince Henry was a victory for the Queen and all of her supporters.

There were some whispering's that the Prince's birth would give the King a reason to dissolve his marriage to Jane Seymour and return to the Queen in all ways, but Crammer knew better than to listen to such talk. The Queen had been pregnant when Henry had decided to take Jane Seymour as his second wife, the King believed himself in love with the girl, and he also believed that she would secure his succession. Queen Anne may have birthed her saviour and England's heir, but Henry would no well enough that tragedies do happen, he was a King because of his elder brothers death, and he had seen four of his siblings die before their time. There was no guarantee that the Queen would deliver another child, let alone another son, and as such the King believed that he needed Jane Seymour to deliver him a Duke of York. If some tragedy were to befall the young prince, the King would be left with only the Princess Elizabeth, and he would be left in the same predicament that had led him to annul his marriage to Katherine of Aragon in the first place.

The ceremony lasted for some hours (as such things usually did) and unlike in past royal christenings (such as the christenings of the Princess Elizabeth, and the Lady Mary) it was conducted solely in English, yet another example of how far the reformation had come in England.

" In the name of the father, son, and holy ghost I baptize thee Henry. May God bless and keep you all the days of your life, and give you abundantly his grace, through Jesus Christ our lord. Amen."

A chorus of 'amens,' led loudly by the king and the little princess soon followed the archbishop's words, and it was a great relief to all present when Prince Henry let out a large wail when Crammer put the holy water upon his head. There was no sign of the devil in the infant prince and God willing there never would be.

* * *

 **12th of June 1536**

 _ **Kimbolton Castle, Cambridgeshire England**_

"So she has done it then?" Katherine questioned slowly, biting her lip slightly as she spoke, _Anne Boleyn had finally given the King a son._

" Yes, my lady. The whore has delivered her saviour," Chapyus should have spoken his words in Spanish or at the very least took care to speak softly, Anne had just birthed a healthy Prince, no one would deny her right as Queen now, not even when Katherine still lived. His words were treason, but still Katherine did not worry, those who attended upon her person remained loyal to her, they would never speak against her; not even now.

" What did they name the boy?" Katherine questioned, feeling slightly stupid for asking such a question. What did it matter to her what Anne's son was named?

" Henry, for the King," Chapyus responded curtly. _Of course there would have been no other name,_ Katherine thought, _Anne would not want to give Jane the chance to bear a son of that name,_ she had borne her husband a Henry too once. Her little Duke of Cornwall who had died so young and fragile.

" And he is in good health?'

" Yes, my lady," Chapyus answered, " And the very image of the King as well."

The last of his words were said with much pain behind them, as if he had hoped that if the boy had looked more Boleyn than he did Tudor that there would be some question as to the child's paternity. For all her faults Anne Boleyn was not stupid, she would not try and pass a pretender off as the King's.

" My nephew, what will he do now?" Katherine questioned shortly knowing this to be the true reason for the Spanish ambassadors visit.

" The French king had already sent his support to the King, he was named the boy's godfather…."

" I did not ask after Francis ambassador, what will my nephew do now that the King of England has an heir?"

" My master asks that you would conduct a meeting with King Henry that you….."

" He wants me to relent?" Katherine questioned not quite as shocked as she would have once imagined. She had always counted on Charles' support, but that had been when Mary had been the likely heir, that was little more than a fantasy now, " To retire to a nunnery I imagine?"

"Your nephew thinks that if you and the King were to come to terms than perhaps, the Princess might be favoured once again." Chapyus explained carefully, he had not wanted to bring this news, but he knew his master had his reasons. England was a powerful ally; he could not let them go with France.

" A marriage done in good faith," Katherine bit out, tears swelling up in her eyes as she said the words. She had of course been offered such terms before, when Henry had thought his divorce would be an easy thing he had thought to have her to agree that the marriage had been done in good faith, so that Mary might remain legitimate.

Katherine had of course refused. She had been too proud then, and too stubborn. She had thought Henry's infatuation with Anne Boleyn would fade, she had thought he would return to her. She had been wrong. She could not help but think how different her life would have been now if she had of agreed to such terms. She would not have been cast off into the countryside that was a certainty oh no, Henry would have treated her as his beloved sister, the whole of England loved her, he would have made sure to show them that he would treat her kindly for her cooperation. Mary would still be a princess too, she would have still been in her father's good graces, and no doubt Henry would have allowed them to have contact with one another.

Her life would have been easier, better even it was true, but she could never have accepted his terms. She would not condemn her sole not even for her daughter. Yet she longed desperately for Mary, to see her, to hold her, to tell her all that she had to tell. She did not want to die without holding her daughter one last time.

Katherine may have survived her recent illness but she was no longer as young as she once was, she would not be in this world forever, she would not have many more chances to make things right. No one would fight for her rights anymore, Anne Boleyn had birthed a healthy prince and for that she would forever be the Queen. God's law would no longer matter to the commons or nobles, to refuse Anne now would be to refuse the boy, and England had been waiting for a male heir for as long as it's king. No one abroad would risk fighting for her now either, oh the Pope would call Henry a heretic and Anne a concubine, but that mattered little, France and Spain and all of Europe would offer their congratulations and Henry would be a lecher no more.

For now and forever Katherine would remain the only person to claim her marriage to be true. Her daughter of course would never abandon her, but Mary also needed to return to her father's graces, and if Katherine had to help that happen than she would.

" I will think on your words, ambassador." Katherine said stiffly, waving her hand in a dismissal, she needed time alone to think.

God would forgive her for any sins she might now make, he would understand the predicament she found herself in. The question was would she be able to forgive herself.

* * *

 **13th of June 1536**

 _ **Hatefiled Palace**_

She was doomed, Anne had had her son, and despite her mothers continued health Mary's father would not return to her, not now, there was no hope for it now.

The King had three wives, yet he recognized only two, and Mary's mother (his one true wife and queen) was not one of them. Now that Anne had a son even Queen Katherine's supporters would not speak out against the King's second marriage.

His third marriage was another matter entirely. Anne had once been labelled a concubine and a usurper, now such titles belonged to Jane Seymour. With the birth of Mary's half-brother, Mary and her mother had been much forgotten, Anne's success in birthing a son had meant that many who were once opposed to her now cultivated her support and favour, the commoners too now seemed to like Anne, she had birthed the long awaited Prince and they felt sorry for her to be embarrassed so by the King's desire to take joint wives. Once they had felt sympathy for Mary's mother, but Queen Katherine had been banished from the public eye for too long now, and Anne had a son.

The Lady of England had written to Mary many times since her marriage to the king. Jane was very careful in her wording but it was clear to Mary that she was trying to demonstrate that she had once been a supporter of Queen Katherine and even further of Mary. Mary could not help but think that Jane would have served her better as her father's mistress rather than his wife. She had married the king while Mary's mother still breathed life, that in itself made her little better than Anne Boleyn, Jane could not seek to support Mary's (or Katherine's) claim now, to do so would be to discredit her own marriage and the legitimacy of any children she might one day have.

She had not been invited to her half-brothers christening, she had not received a single letter since the announcement of his birth, but she knew that letters would soon be arriving for her. Anne's son had changed everything, when Elizabeth had been recognized as the King's only legitimate child, it had made sense really that the people would have preferred Mary as an older and more mature candidate for the throne, yet now there was a boy in the mix, and no matter Mary's qualities the people would always want a King over a Queen.

The emperor no doubt would now remove his support for aunt and cousin, King Francis too would no doubt seek to make allies with England, no one would risk supporting Mary now, and as such she would be pressured into signing the oath. Her father, she would like to think would never dare cause her any harm, yet she had refused his wishes for so long now that she worried how his affections for her may have truly changed.

They would make her sign the oath, or at least they would try. They would threaten her with imprisonment, with exile and of course with death, as they had been doing since her father's great matter, yet now their threats would have substance. Anne's supporters would not want a fully grown woman of Mary's linage going against her son, for once her father may be forced to actually come good on his constant threats; he would have to if he wished to pave an easy succession for his son.

He would never order her execution of that Mary was certain, she was his daughter still despite all else they shared blood and once had even shared a bond, but already he had forced her (with Anne's backing no doubt) to wait upon her younger sister, she would not put it past him to imprison or exile her if she continued to stand against him and his sons succession.

And if Mary was honest she was tired, tired of all the fighting, tired of being distanced from both of her parents, and tired of being alone. She was not so young as she once was, by royal standards she should have already been wedded and bedded a long time ago, Mary wanted a family, she would not deny that, nor would she deny her desire to be welcomed back to court and her father's good graces and with her mother's health so delicate she longed more and more to grasp an opportunity to see her. Yet in order to achieve her desires Mary knew she would have to pay a price and she did not know if the sacrifice was worth it.

Anne had a son; and everything was changed.

* * *

 **5th of July 1536**

 **Palace of Placenta,** **Greenwich**

Anne had dressed herself in a gown of blue, it had bell sleeves, and was heavily adorned with pearls, she wore her hair down in loose curls and in her head she wore a sliver crown. Her husband sat next to her, a happy and content smile upon his face and for a moment Anne could pretend that all was well.

Little Harry had reached his first month of life, he grow bigger and stronger everyday and Anne did not think it was unfair to say that at the moment her little boy was the light of her, Henry's and even Elizabeth's life. Harry was a product of their love, and he was proof that God had blessed their marriage. She had birthed the prince she had promised and all was well.

Well all was well until she cast her eyes to her husband's other side. They were going to announce Jane's pregnancy; Anne knew that that was the reason that her husband had organized this impromptu banquet. Anne of course was still not meant to know of Jane's condition, perhaps they thought that the whole of the court was deluded enough to think that the Lady of England had simply gotten a bit fat, and was not carrying another Prince or princess in her belly. Anne just thanked God that she had already been carrying Harry in her belly when Henry had taken Jane as his second wife, and she prayed everyday that Jane delivered a healthy daughter.

Jane had chosen a gown of pink for the announcement. It was embodied with gold thread, around her neck she wore a golden collar and in her hair a golden crown, she was Anne's opposite in everyway, just as their husband had wanted her to be.

" My dear Lord's and ladies," The King's voice boomed hushing the courtiers almost immediately, " We have called you all here this day to announce some very happy news, Her Highness, the Lady Jane is pregnant. It seems incredible to me to have obtained two such perfect jewels of womanhood, who both bear towards me such perfect love. We can only now pray that such a love with Lady Jane will not only bring me the peace and tranquility I so desire, but that it may also bring forth the desired fruits of such a marriage, as Queen Anne has already done. So let us all pray to the Lady of England and the hope for another Prince of England."

" To the Lady of England," Anne called with the rest of Henry's courtiers a smile firmly planted upon her face.

" Now," Henry called once the applause had died down, " Let's eat, I'm starving."

" Congratulations, my love," Anne said interlocking her hand with Henry's and placing a light kiss upon his knuckles, " And to you Jane, what a happy time this is for all of us. Oh Elizabeth will be so excited to have another new sibling."

" Thank you, your majesty," Jane responded thickly, and Anne could just tell that she was worried that Anne's congratulations were not genuine, _as she should be,_ Anne thought trying to keep her smirk at bay.

" Although I fear Elizabeth will want a little sister now, that she already has a younger brother," Anne said laughing slightly.

" Yes, well hopefully she will have sisters and brothers both." Henry said his smile never faltering.

" Yes, we can just pray that Jane has conceived a son much quicker than I did." Anne responded her eyes locking squarely with Jane's, _he will not be happy with anything other than a son from you, you must prove your worth now that I have proved mine._

* * *

 **A/N: So there it was I hope that you all enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait.**

 **Obviously this chapter had a lot of important developments most important, the birth of Anne's son and the consequences the little Harry's birth now has on the rest of the characters.**

 **I would love to know what you all thought so please leave a review and let me know how you felt about the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am sorry that my updates have been slack as of late, life has been busy. I have finished a law degree, started a masters and moved half way across the world.**

 **I do hope to improve upon my updating and try to update all of my stories within the month.**

 **Thank you as always to those who have stuck by me and my stories. A special thank you to those who have taken the time to leave a review or place myself or the story on their favourites/alert lists.**

 **So here is chapter 5 of the Mistress and the Queen. A very important chapter, which I do hope you all enjoy.**

 **Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts.**

 **Chapter 5:**

* * *

 **12** **th** **of November 1536**

 _ **Hampton Court Palace**_

In all of her twenty-seven years of life Jane had never before experienced such pain.

A large part of her hoped that the child she was giving birth to was a son, simply so she may never have to experience such pain again. But such thoughts were of course misguided and stupid even if she did carry a boy, the King would want another, and no doubt he would want a daughter out of her as well, especially now that the Queen had birthed her son.

The Duke of Cornwall grew stronger each day, and with his continued health and survival Jane knew that Anne's son would sit the throne of England, any sons she had would just be spare heirs, Anne's children would always come first just as Anne herself would always come before Jane.

Jane was just glad that Anne's children were not at Hampton awaiting the birth of their new half sibling, Jane did not want to give Anne the opportunity of showing off her son to the court and to Henry if Jane birthed a daughter instead of the Prince the king so often told her he desired from her.

Henry had not visited her bed since the twelfth week of her pregnancy, and Jane did not know if he had taken a mistress, he had been visiting Anne's bed, or at the very least spending more time in her chambers, Jane was well aware of that, and honestly she didn't know what was worse perhaps a mistress would have worried her less.

Oh the King still proclaimed his love for her, and he was attentive and ready to give into Jane's every need, but he was also giving more attention to Anne. Since little Harry's birth Anne had slowly been sticking her claws back into the King and Jane just hoped that if she birthed the King a healthy son that Anne's hold on their husband would lessen.

" I can see the head Madam," The midwife announced suddenly, and Jane felt as if her whole body had sighed in relief. Jane has seen her mother birth three of her sisters she knew now that her time was near, " Another push should do it."

At that Jane clutched her mother and sisters hands tighter and pulled herself up slightly as she gave one last almighty push. She was quickly rewarded with the sound of an infant's wail and she watched with attentive eyes as the cord was cut and her child was wrapped up in a woollen blanket.

No one said a word to her and immediately Jane was worried as to why.

" What's wrong?" Jane questioned her voice breathless, " Is he healthy?"

" Jane," her mother answered her tone gentle and soothing as she rubbed a sweaty strand of loose hair from Jane's face, " You have birthed a daughter, a healthy daughter."

" A girl?" Jane questioned her voice coming out as almost a sob. She had needed a son, a girl was of no use to her not now.

" Yes," Margery Seymour responded keeping her voice calm and soothing, " Would you like to hold her?"

At that Jane looked at her mother with fire in her eyes, her mother knew well enough that Jane couldn't very well say no, not here with all of her ladies present, she didn't want it reported back to Anne or even Henry that she had refused to hold her own child because of her disappointment.

No matter how disappointed she might be Jane would not allow it to be spread around the court (or even the country) that she was an unfit mother.

Jane just nodded her head at her mother's words before sitting up higher on her pillows and waiting for her daughter to be placed in her hands.

The girl looked a Tudor at least of that Jane could be glad for. She had the red hair of the Princess Elizabeth and except for her eyes and her pale complexion Jane thought she was all the King.

She would be a beauty at least, a true English rose, in time perhaps Henry would be happy with her.

" Have you thought of a name for her?" Her mother questioned and Jane was puzzled to think of a name for her daughter.

If she had been a boy Henry would have called her Edward there was no doubt in her mind, the king had a son called Henry already, and the whole court knew he favoured his grandfathers name for a Duke of York. But neither Jane nor Henry had ever mentioned any names for girls, Henry had been adamant that she was carrying a son and Jane had not wanted to give him cause to grow displeased with her.

Jane liked the name Margery for a girl but she doubted Henry would want to reward her by allowing her to name their daughter after her mother. She would not risk the king's wrath by choosing a name without his permission.

" That is for the King to decide mother." Jane responded simply trying to keep the anguish out of her tone.

Anne had succeeded and she had failed, she didn't want to think of all that was to come now.

* * *

" You are sure?" Anne questioned her eyes locking with Madge's as she looked for the truth in her cousins words.

" Yes, Your Majesty," Madge responded her eyes slightly downcast, " the news came from Lady Horseman herself."

At that Anne could not help but raise herself higher and smile, if the news came from Margery then there would be no doubt of its truth.

Jane Seymour had delivered a daughter. For now Anne remained a victor.

" God's be praised ladies," Anne exclaimed loudly so that all her ladies could hear her words, " The Lady of England has delivered a healthy princess."

Some of her ladies muttered words of congratulations, other prayers and some simply remained silent. It would be difficult for them Anne knew to think of an appropriate way to respond to the news in front of their mistress.

Anne herself would be nothing but congratulatory towards the birth of her new stepdaughter, and why shouldn't she be? Jane Seymour had failed where Anne had only recently succeeded, Henry had not married Jane for the promise of another daughter, his marriage to the Lady of England had been done on the grounds of securing more heirs for England.

This was as much of a failure as Elizabeth had once been viewed as by Anne's enemies, the difference was however was that Anne now had a healthy son, something Katherine had never been able to give Henry.

" Has there been any word of a name Madge?" Anne questioned her words softer this time so that only her cousin could her hear.

" No madam," Madge responded evenly, " Lady Jane wanted to wait for the King to choose a name for their daughter."

" He has not been to see her yet?" Anne asked with some shock.

As disappointed as Henry had been with Elizabeth's birth he had forced himself to see Anne and their daughter as soon as they had both been made ready for visitors. She had expected Henry to do the same for Jane, especially since with Harry's birth she doubted that Henry's disappointment would be so great.

Perhaps his love for his pale wench was not as strong as her husband claimed.

" No, Your Majesty, the King has not left his chambers."

Anne had to struggle to keep a laugh from emitting from her body; perhaps her husband was finally beginning to see the errors in his ways. Not that it mattered if he did, Henry would never discard Jane, even if he lost interest in her, even if she never gave him a son, he would not claim the marriage to be false. He would not have himself looking a fool.

He was far too proud for that.

" Send word to Hatfield immediately Madge," Anne ordered her voice louder this time, " The Prince and princess will be anxious to meet their new sister."

It was important that Anne have Elizabeth and Harry about her at such a time, it was important that the people of England be reminded that it was their Queen who had delivered them a healthy Duke of Cornwall and it was important that Henry too be reminded of Anne's successes in the wake of Jane's failure.

* * *

The King did not come and seen her for hours, by the time Jane heard his heavy footfalls and the sounds of her ladies greeting him she had almost been asleep so tired had she been for waiting for him.

Her daughter had not yet left her arms, Jane had wanted to be prepared for her husbands visit and so the both of them had been sitting propped up on her pillows for hours just staring at the door to her bedchamber. She had not thought she would be forced to wait so long, that Henry would be disappointed she did not doubt, but that he would let his disappointment be known to the whole court she had not thought possible.

The man she had grown to know was too proud for such a thing. Even when the Princess Elizabeth had been born Henry had put on a happy façade, he had visited Anne as soon as she was made ready, and surely that was more of a disappointment and embarrassment than this. Anne had promised him a son and delivered him a daughter, Jane had never made such promises she had only promised to pray every night that she delivered the King another son and besides it wasn't as if he didn't already have a healthy and legitimate heir through Anne. Prince Henry had not been born that long ago; surely the King could wait a full year before needing to be presented with another son.

" Madam," Was the gruff greeting she received, it was as if he could not even bring himself to use her name, he certainly couldn't bring himself to look at her nor their daughter that was positioned in her arms.

" Husband." Jane responded trying to keep her voice even and sweet, she didn't not want to seem disappointed she did not want to give Henry a reason to think that she too thought of this as a failure.

" I hear we have a daughter," Henry stated trying with all his might not to yell and berate Jane. To say that he was disappointed would have been an understatement, when his page had bought him word of the birth of their daughter he had ordered every person, be they noble or servant to leave his side.

He had been so sure that Jane had been carrying a son. He had put all his hopes into the thought he had never even entertained the thought that she might be carrying another daughter. This was why he had married her after all so that she could bear him sons for England….because he had thought Anne had been unable too.

Was this his punishment then? Was this God's way of telling him that he never should have forsaken Anne's bed nor taken a second bride? Was his marriage to Jane now cursed as he had thought his marriage to Katherine had been, as he had once thought his marriage to Anne as being?

It could be worse of course. Things always could be worse. If Anne had given him another daughter or even a stillborn, then he would have been in a worse predicament…but he had a son, a healthy and legitimate son.

Once again Anne had saved him.

" Yes, Your Majesty," Jane answered sounding slightly breathless, " And she is healthy and quite beautiful as well."

Katherine and Anne had both once apologised for birthing the king a daughter. Jane refused to follow that path; she would not give her enemies any more reason to celebrate her daughter's birth.

" Yes well," Henry responded not quite knowing what to do. This was not a situation he had thought to find himself in. Slowly he moved his feet closer to Jane's bed and quickly he grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss on her fingertips, " I will kiss you and leave you Jane."

" Will you not kiss your daughter, your majesty," Jane questioned interrupting his departure with a firm tone that stopped him in his tracks. He had never heard her sound angry before, and she had certainly never before dared to use that tone of voice on him.

" My daughter? No…perhaps when she is older, when she has a brother." He would of course see to his daughter properly tomorrow, Henry was not so heartless, but for now he was too angry to deal with either of them.

" What of her name your majesty?" Jane questioned again in that same angry tone. She knew well enough that she should have let him leave, her mother and sisters were both looking at her as if she were crazy, she was not known as anything but meek and docile, but she was a mother now and finally she could understand everything Anne and Katherine had ever stood for, " Will you leave a princess of England without a name?"

" Name her Margaret and be done with it." Henry answered coldly before leaving the room in long angry strides.

The sound of the door slamming let her know that she and her daughter were alone once again.

Margaret was a fine name. It was the king's sister name and the name of his Grandmother, Margaret Beaufort who had put the Tudor's on the throne in the first place. And perhaps in time they would be able to call her Margery as Jane had wished too.

* * *

Anne had only just retired for her bed when Nan had come rushing into her bedchamber, her face slightly flushed.

"Madam," She exclaimed her voice sounding on the verge of exhaustion as if the short distance from Anne's living chambers to her bedchamber had taken hours, " The King has come, he wishes to share your bed tonight."

Anne could not help the look of surprise that crossed her face at that revelation. Henry had not visited her bed since Harry's birth, he claimed he did not want to risk interfering with her healing so soon after the birth of their son, but Anne knew well enough that he really did not want to risk upsetting Jane.

Just as he had been when she had been pregnant with Elizabeth, Henry had taken every care to ensure that Jane remained happy and content without any reason to worry about her husband's affections wavering. And just as he had when Anne had delivered a girl rather than a son, he was now seeking another's bed, except this time it was Anne's bed he sought rather than that of a mistress.

" Anne," His voice sounded gruff and almost desperate as if this whole day had been the worst kind of day for him, as if the birth of a healthy child was really the worst thing that could ever happen to him, " I am sorry to have come so late."

" You can call upon me whenever you wish Henry," Anne responded simply, a part of her wanted to send him away, she did not want to be the woman he only came to when he was disappointed in Jane, she wanted to be his first choice always, but it had been so long since they had shared any true intimacy that she couldn't bring herself to send him away. Perhaps one day she would be his first choice again, now that the shine was beginning to wear off of Jane Seymour, " I hear congratulations are in order."

" Do not gloat Anne," Henry answered and Anne thought she could almost hear an ounce of humour in his gruff order.

" I am not gloating Henry, a child is a blessing from God," Anne replied smoothly, she was gloating, she was beyond thrilled that Jane had birthed a daughter, but she did not know where she truly stood with her husband, she did not want to risk incurring his wrath…not now, " No matter it's sex, in time you will get over your disappointment."

 _As you did with Mary, as you did with Elizabeth._

" Perhaps," Henry responded evenly, " I have called her Margaret."

" A fine name, no doubt your sister will be honoured," Anne stated, she wondered if Jane Seymour had had a choice in the name, both she and Henry had agreed upon Elizabeth's name together it had been a simple choice really to honour both of their mothers. She knew that Jane's mother was named Margery perhaps they had agreed upon Margaret because of its closeness to Jane's mothers name and it's relevance in the Tudor bloodline, or perhaps Henry had simply chosen a name he liked and refused to give Jane a choice in the matter and it was just a coincidence that the name could be shortened to Margery if they so wished it to be, " Now are you coming to bed my love?"

" Nothing would please me more right now."

* * *

 **20** **th** **of November 1536**

 _ **Kimbilton Castle, Cambridshire England**_

" Are you sure of this, my lady?" Chapyus' voice sounded thick with emotion and regret, he had stood by her side for many years now, it was not surprising really that the decision she had come to would prove as difficult for him to bear as it was for herself.

" What other choice do I have Excellency?" Katherine questioned softly and a small part of her still hoped that he would give her another option, some solution that she could live with, but she knew he wouldn't.

Her nephew wanted her to relent; he wanted an alliance with England more than he wanted to see his aunt and cousin reinstated to their rightful places. Without Charles' protection and with Anne's delivery of a healthy son Katherine knew she had no other choice than the path she had already decided to take.

" I am sorry it has come to this madam." Chapyus responded softly and Katherine knew he meant his words well.

 _As am I Excellency, as am I._ It wasn't just her situation with her nephew that had changed since the birth of Anne's son, the common people no longer hated Anne as they once had, now their hate rested upon Jane Seymour's shoulders for where once they had called Anne a concubine and a whore and her daughter a bastard they now threw such insults towards Jane and her daughter.

Anne was the wronged queen now and her children the heirs the people of England loved and adored. Katherine and Mary had been mostly forgotten, it was almost as if they had never existed in the first place and Katherine could not have it that way.

She was an old woman who most likely did not have many years left in this world, but Mary was not and Katherine would not let her daughter be so quickly forgotten not when Katherine had an option available to her that would mean that she wouldn't be.

If Katherine could see Mary reconciled with her father then she thought she could live with whatever consequences might come her way.

She would send a letter to Henry and to their daughter as well. It was important that Mary here of her decision from her own lips rather than through idle court gossip or through someone that might wish to cause her harm. It was important that Mary receive the whole truth from her mother rather than bits and pieces that might make her question what was truly going on.

Katherine had no doubt that in time, as long as Mary too relented, that Henry would allow them to visit with one another and in her old age that was all Katherine truly wanted. She would instruct her daughter to relent and reconcile with her father, no matter how hard such a course of action might be for both of them Katherine knew that it was the only option that was now available to them. She would also warn Mary not to make an enemy of either of Henry's brides, it would be easier for her to bond with Jane but it was imperative that Mary learnt to treat Anne with the respect a Queen of England deserved (even if she was no queen in either of their eyes) it was after all Anne's son who would one day hold the crown of England in his hands.

" Let it be done."

* * *

 **Christmas 1536**

 _ **Hampton Court Palace**_

Christmas had always been a much-celebrated event in the royal court, and now more than ever why should the King and his courtiers not celebrate.

Henry had two young and fertile wives by his side both of whom had borne him children that year, one a healthy and bony prince, the other a fair and beautiful princess.

 _Oh yes,_ Anne thought spitefully, _he called the girl fair and beautiful now yet when she was born he had refused to lay eyes on her for hours,_ and of course Jane was back in Henry's affections. When Anne had borne Elizabeth it had felt like an age until Henry had become truly warm and affectionate with her once again, oh he had put up a front of course and his disappointment in their daughter had not lasted long, but his disappointment in her….Anne didn't think he had truly forgiven her for her failure until she had announced her second pregnancy.

But then Henry didn't have a son when they had first married, Henry Fitzroy had succumbed to the sweat years before and all of Katherine's boys had died before they had reached their first birthdays. When she had born Elizabeth there had been few that had thought of it as the King's last chance for a son, yet when Jane had borne Margaret, Henry had had a healthy and legitimate son to his name.

She had not failed to meet the needs of her country, as Anne had already met those needs.

Yet these were not the only reasons for the King and his court to be merry.

Katherine of Aragon had relented at last; she had admitted that her marriage to the King was null and void and that her daughter was illegitimate in the eyes of god and the law. Finally she had accepted her title of Dowager Princess of Wales and the king's sister, and now Anne was indeed Queen.

No one could champion Katherine or her daughter now, not when they themselves were not even fighting for their rights. The Spanish ambassador had bought Katherine's submission not long after Margaret's birth. She had made only two requests of the King, the first being that she be allowed to retire to a nunnery of her choosing and the second that she be allowed to visit with her daughter so long as the girl relented (and on that front Katherine had sworn to make the Lady Mary see sense).

And Mary had relented. Eventually.

She had sent word to her father of her wish to be reconciled to his 'good graces,' she claimed to have seen the error of her ways, she was ready she had stated to meet whatever requirements the king might wish of her.

In reality the girl wanted to be reunited with her mother, with her mother relenting, no doubt Mary saw no reason as to why she should not do the same in turn. Anne had always held the firm belief that if Katherine had not been so stubborn in the annulment proceedings, that Mary never would have followed suit. The girl was her mother's daughter through and through, she had wanted to appear strong, she had not wanted to be a disappointment to Katherine even if her actions had caused her to be separated from her father and the court.

She and Henry had already had a private audience together, _how touching_ Jane had exclaimed, _for father and daughter to be reunited at last,_ at the meeting Mary had signed the oath, with only the King, Crammer and Cromwell present. He had wanted to spare her the humiliation of having to do so in a public setting when once he had been so determined to see her on her knees in submission, _no doubt that was Jane's doing as well._

Now the girl was to be welcomed to Court and presented to her father's wives. Anne could not help but wonder as to what kind of a reception both she and Jane would receive from their stepdaughter, already Mary hated Anne for supplanting her mother, but had Jane too not committed the same crime?

Jane may be under some illusion that she and Mary would share a loving relationship with one another, but Jane did not know the girl as Anne did. While Katherine still lived, Jane's decision to marry Henry had been a direct betrayal of the woman she had sworn to support and just like Anne would not have seen her daughter's rights pushed aside for Henry's eldest daughter, Jane now with a daughter of her own would not dare risk little Margaret's legitimacy by championing Mary's cause.

Anne did not doubt that neither of them would receive a warm welcome. Mary had not seen the error in her ways; she simply wanted to be reunited with her parents. No doubt the girl still _recognized no queen in England save her mother,_ and no doubt she thought of her half-siblings as bastards and she the rightful princess of wales.

Yet for now the girl would be no threat and Anne was determined to act civil to her. She would not give anyone reason to say Jane was the better mother of the two.

Both of Henry's wives had dressed lavishly for the Christmas celebrations, as always they were trying to out do each other with their own tastes and fashions and as always Anne believed herself to be the more stylish of the two.

Anne had dressed herself in rich red (almost burgundy) and gold colours. Her gown had a square cut neckline adorned simply with pearls, her skirt opened up to reveal a golden underskirt and her sleeves were bell sleeves. She wore a Christmas wreath and her long hair loose around her shoulders.

Jane too had dressed herself in red and gold. But her colours were lighter and washed her already pale complexion out even further. The gown was rich and heavy with white fur trimmings around the sleeves and the skirt. Unlike Anne, Jane's dress was not fitted _she was still wearing dropped waists,_ she had not yet regained her pre-pregnancy figure (which Anne had always done quickly) and Anne thought she looked frumpy and that the golden cornet that she wore in her hair looked to big and heavy for her.

While all of the royal children were present at court for the Christmas and New Year celebrations it was only Elizabeth who would be present for her sister's reintroduction to court life. Anne had dressed her daughter in a fetching green gown, that had a small red trimming upon its sleeves and skirt, Anne was always careful when dressing her daughter in red more often than not the colour clashed with her daughter flaming locks.

When the herald announced the arrival of "the lady Mary Tudor," Anne almost didn't recognise the young woman who walked through the crowd of courtiers towards them.

Like her step-mothers the girl had decided upon a gown red in its colouring. It was a simple dress, but it suited the girl well, she was beautiful, Anne was struck by that, having always been used to seeing Mary in dark and dowdy clothes while at Hatfield.

She swept a deep curtsey at their feet and did not move until Henry pulled her up from her position.

" Lady Mary," Henry said stoically as he bobbed his head slightly in recognition of his daughter.

" Your Majesty," Mary answered before sweeping into another curtsey at her father's feet, _dramatics it seemed were a Tudor trait,_ " I am forever your majesty's most loving and obedient daughter, I ask you for your blessing and your forgiveness for my wretched ways."

 _She almost sounded sincere,_ Anne thought watching the scene play out before her, " My own daughter," Henry responded pulling his daughter to her feet once again, " all our unhappy days are in the past now, so it is father if you please sweetheart."

" Yes, father." Mary said, her smile genuine for the first time.

 _Oh Henry would play the loving father now for all the world to see, and they would forget too quickly that he had once thought to send his daughter to the block for daring to defy him._

" Mary, allow me to introduce you to your step-mothers," Henry's attention now turned on his wives, and Anne did her best to place a smile upon her face, she just prayed that it didn't appear as a grimace, " Queen Anne."

Anne stepped forward to stand next to her husband at the mention of her name, she took Mary by the hand and spoke in the kindest tone she pocessed, " Lady Mary, we are so happy to see you back at court and reconciled with your father."

" Thank you, your majesty." Mary responded evenly her eyes lowered, and Anne could feel the girl's hands stiffening in her own.

And so she let them go, and watched intently as to how Mary would greet her father's second wife.

" And the Lady Jane of England."

Jane stepped forward as if she were floating in the air, she had a smile on her face that was dipped in honey and in her eyes she wore a look of deep sympathy, as if she were trying to convey to Mary that she felt for her plight, that she wished the girl was not being forced to recognize her fathers new marriages.

Jane took Mary's hands as Anne had before her and kissed the girl on both cheeks, _as always she tires to outshine me,_ yet as soon as the second kiss had been given Mary had removed herself from the embrace and had stepped back slightly.

" Madam." Mary exclaimed with a nod of her head and a slight dip of her knee, she gave Jane no title and Anne thought that her reception of Jane had been colder than the one Anne had received, and the look on her counterparts face showed that she too had noticed the snub.

If Mary did not recognize Anne's marriage to her father while the Dowager Princess was still alive, there would not be a possibility that she would ever recognize Jane's. Mary was a staunch catholic, bigamy would always be a sin to her, Jane may make promises to be a loving stepmother and to fight for Mary's cause, but the girl would never truly accept her as her father's legitimate wife. No doubt she would view Margaret as even more illegitimate than Elizabeth and Harry.

" And your sister, the Princess Elizabeth." Henry added motioning for Elizabeth to step forward and greet her sister.

" Your Highness," Mary greeted dipping her knee once again, finally she had recognized Anne's daughter as a princess of England, but then Mary had known Elizabeth since the girls birth, they had lived under the same roof, Elizabeth had always known that Mary was her sister, it was only normal that some kind of bond may have developed between them. The same couldn't be said of Mary's newest siblings and Anne could not help but wonder if her stepdaughter would recognize Harry and Margaret so easily.

" Sister," Elizabeth responded with an easy smile, " You look very pretty tonight Mary."

" As do you, Elizabeth."

The sisters exchange left the courtiers laughing and clapping jovially, how easy they all forgot that not long ago half of them had been calling for Mary to be locked in the tower while the other half would have seen Elizabeth named a bastard so that Jane could be a queen.

"Joyeux son famille," Henry exclaimed loudly, with his arms spread wide and a large smile spread across his face.

He wanted them all to think that everything was perfect, that the royal family was the very picture of happiness, at last…. That his decision to take on two wives had rather than tear his family and country apart had instead strengthened them.

Since his marriage to Jane, Anne had birthed a healthy son and Jane a healthy daughter. Katherine of Aragon had at last relented and retired to a nunnery, her daughter had followed suit and now was to be reunited with both of her parents. Everything was as Henry had once envisioned but to spread the idea that happiness and tranquillity had resulted from his decision was nothing more than a farce.

A farce they were all being forced to play a part in.

* * *

" These are dangerous times, Mister secretary," Richard Rich stated softly, from his place across from Cromwell.

Like Cromwell, Rich had quickly risen in favour with the King and his court and now he stood as one of the most powerful peers in England, but his power came from the success of the reformation and now that reformation was beginning to crumble.

When the King had decreed that he should take a second wife, the talk amongst the commoners had been full of disbelief and anger. The people of England had not risen against hime when he had discarded Katherine of Aragon and her daughter in favour of Anne Boleyn nor had they abandoned him when he had broken from Rome and made himself head of the church of England. For him to commit bigamy, and to condone it for nothing other than meeting his own lusts, well that was something the people would not stand for.

Henry had stated his reason in marrying Jane Seymour was to ensure the English succession, yet for him to make such a decree while the Queen was carrying his child had been foolish, but of course they had not spoken against him, the King was a dangerous foe to even his closest of allies these days, and so his council and his Parliament had obeyed his wishes, and while doing so they had kept the public outcry quiet.

And then had come Prince Harry's birth, and for a few tranquil months there was peace once again throughout England. Those who had once opposed Anne had celebrated her victory, and the birth of a healthy prince had been welcomed by all, it had been as if the debacle with Jane Seymour had never happened, it had almost been as if the King's second marriage had been forgotten everywhere except for at the royal court, until Princess Margaret's birth.

Jane Seymour's daughter had once again reminded the people of England of all the King had recently done, and if the King had thought that Dowager Princess submission and the return of the Lady Mary to court would quieten any who doubted his course of action, he was surely mistaken. If anything Katherine's actions (and her daughters after her) had only angered the commons more.

They would accept Queen Anne's children for in that matter what choice did they have, Anne Boleyn had given the King a son and England an heir, to add to this was that fact that many of the commoners who had once hated her now felt sympathy for her position, especially considering that she had been known to quarrel with Cromwell regarding the dissolution of the monasteries.

Jane Seymour was a catholic woman but it was Anne Boleyn (the woman who had bought the reformation forward) who was seen to be fighting for the people.

While most in England had accepted the King as the head of the English Church, they still could not find it within themselves to accept his conduct in condoning bigamy, outside of court Jane Seymour was named a concubine and a whore and her daughter a bastard. And of course the fact that Jane Seymour's girl was labelled a princess while Katherine of Aragon's daughter had been named illegitimate had angered many, already there was calls for her reinstation, if not to be named legitimate then to be included in the line of succession, for if Margaret was in line to inherit then surely it was only just that Mary be too.

" The commons will see sense in time, especially now that the Lady Mary has been returned to court and her fathers good graces." Cromwell responded mildly and Rich was unsure as to who he was trying to convince more, Rich or himself.

" And if they don't?" Rich questioned, however he did not wait for an answer before speaking again, " Have you informed the King yet."

" There has been no reason to."

At that Rich could not help but scoff, he did not have the faith that Cromwell had, he did not believe the disquiet and unrest would soon disappear in fact he strongly believed that they would soon be facing a rebellion. To not inform the King of what was going on in his own realm was a dangerous move and just further evidence that Cromwell had overestimated his own power.

Rich did not want to be in the crossfire when the king discovered what had been kept from him, nor did he want to be the one to tell the king that a rebellion might soon be upon them.

These were dangerous times indeed.

 **A/N: So there you have it, that was chapter 5, I do hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **Jane's first child was a daughter, a healthy daughter named Margaret. She has the Tudor looks, but whose personality will she take after? Her strong and independent father, or her meek and mild mother? This will become evident as the story progresses and little Margaret grows older.**

 **The birth of little Margaret of course has significant reprucssions for all of the characters.**

 **Henry's disappointment in Jane and her daughter led him back into the arms of Anne, who has succeeded when Jane has failed.**

 **Katherine of Aragon, growing older and desprete to be reunited with her daughter has relented. She has signed the oath, accepted that her marriage was decalred null and void, and retired to a nunnery. The Lady Mary (in hoping to be reunited with her mother) has followed suit, and been bought back to court.**

 **Finally talk of a rebellion has grown.**

 **In the next chapter, one of Henry's wives will discover she is pregnant once again, Mary will learn of her new position at court, and Katherine of Aragon will be reunited with her daughter at last.**

 **Finally talk of rebellion may grow into something more.**

 **Once again I ask that you leave a review. Thank you.**


End file.
